Luta pelo Amor
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward e Bella são casados há um bom tempo, percebem que só falta um detalhe para a vida deles se tornarem completa: um filho. Eles só nunca imaginaram que teriam que passar por tantas dificuldades e se sentiriam tão impotentes quando finalmente fossem pais. Uma história de força determinação de um pequeno guerreiro. Em homenagem a todos mamães e papais que já passaram por isso.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama  
 **Avisos:** sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria **.**

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na short fic LUTA PELO AMOR é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen e Bella Swan se conheceram no primeiro dia de aula no ensino infantil.

Logo se tornaram melhores amigos, mas foram forçados a se separaram.

Voltaram a se encontrar anos depois quando ambos estão no primeiro dia de aula na Universidade de Stanford.

Nunca um esqueceu do outro e juntos percebem que a amizade que sentiam se transformou em um amor genuíno.

Agora casados e com a vida feita, percebem que só falta um detalhe para se sentirem plenamente felizes.

Um filho, fruto do amor deles.

Eles só nunca imaginaram que teriam que passar por tantas dificuldades e se sentiriam tão impotentes quando finalmente fossem pais.

Uma história de força determinação de um pequeno guerreiro.

Em homenagem a todos mamães e papais que já passaram por isso.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

— Bella amor? O que foi? — Edward falou enquanto saía apressado do tribunal, sua audiência tinha acabado agora e se assustou quando viu mais de seis chamadas perdida no seu celular.

Seu coração gelou.

Por favor, Deus que nada tenha acontecido, ele pediu antes de retornar a chamada da sua esposa preocupado, ela atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

— Brian — ela chorou — Venha o mais rápido que conseguir, por favor — ela disse apenas.

Ele desligou o celular sem nem responder e saiu apressado atrás do seu carro.

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente e já deu partida no carro, dirigindo rapidamente.

Nem quinze minutos depois ele chegou ao hospital que já era tão conhecido por ele.

Nos últimos meses de sua vida vivia mais ali do que na sua própria casa.

A mulher da recepção já o conhecia e deu a ele seu crachá.

O elevador pareceu demorar um século para chegar, parando em todos os andares antes do que ele queria descer. Finalmente quando chegou ao seu as portas se abriram ele saiu apressado e avistou sua esposa andando de um lado para o outro em frente a porta da UTI pré-natal, sua mão pressionava sem parar sem peito, bem em cima do coração.

Ele correu até ela que o viu chegando e correu até ele, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos úmidos.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu com nosso filho? — Edward perguntou desesperado para esposa que chorava sem parar.

— Eles... eles disseram que ele tinha morrido — ela nem soube como conseguiu dizer aquela frase antes de desabar no chão.

Edward sentiu seu coração se quebrar.

— Não, não, por favor — ele disse balançando a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar.

Ele abraçou sua esposa com força e juntos, chorando e jogados no chão, imploraram para que acontecesse um milagre e que o filho deles estivesse bem.

Você acredita em milagre?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiiii amooooooores da minha vida! Como estão? Espero que beeem, eu estou ótima ainda mais depois daquelas fotos de sábado a noite haha, melhor nem comentar muito sobre isso não é? haha

O que acharam desse prólogo? Vamos chegar nessa parte da fic, no último capítulo aí depois é o enterro MENTIRA gente, calma kkkkkk, até parece que vou matar esse bebê né, então relaxem que tudo vai dar CERTO.

Eu sei que vai ser uma fic meio diferente, mas vão ser poucos capítulos mesmo mostrando a luta deles com o nascimento prematuro do filho.

Vão ter mais capítulos mostrando como é a relação deles, a vida deles, como decidiram ter um filho, se Bella engravidou logo na primeira tentativa ou não... essas coisas, espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem, mesmo.

Tenho duas fics em processo, estou na metade delas, mas estou meia travada kkkk, abro elas, releio, mas dá preguiça de continuar a escrever kkkkk, vou adiantando que uma é sobre Bella que vai para Las Vegas viajar com as amigas e acorda CASADA com ninguém menos que Edward Cullen, astro de Hollywood e ator super famoso haha e a outra é sobre um Edward de uns 54 anos que namora com Bella e ela tem seus 22 anos se não me engano e os filhos dele não gostam nada disso, ele vai ser até AVÔ gostaram de alguma delas? Espero que sim haha

Então comeeeeeeentem muuuuito nessa e no final de Maktub para eu ter motivação e coragem para escrevê-las.

2 avisos sobre LPA: O primeiro capítulo só vai vim dia 20 no niver do nosso bb e o 2º é que eu peguei vários relatos de mamães de prematuro para fazer sobre nosso pequeno guerreiro, queria até ter botado aqui, mas não tenho autorização né, então achei melhor não.

Dessa eu ver se me lembro de mais alguma coisa...

Acho que é só isso mesmo, pessoal...

Ahhh, logo, logo acho que o 2º bônus de TBS também vai sair, então aguardem! kkkkk e tem o bônus de Amor e Superação também, pensam que eu esqueci? Eu esqueci mesmo então me lembre kkkkk

Chega, quase ninguém vai ler essa nota mesma, eu mesmo nunca leio, das fics que acompanho kkkkkk

beeijos amores, uma ótima semana e um ótimo mês de junho para todas nós.

Nos vemos em Maktub ;)

beijos

lalac


	2. Capítulo 1

O alarme do celular tocou despertando os corpos que dormiam na cama de casal.

O homem acordou se virando na cama quente e pegou seu celular desligando o despertador.

A música animada que eles escolheram para tocar silenciou e restou apenas o silêncio no quarto.

Suspirando ele se virou na cama e agarrou o corpo quente ao seu lado puxando para si.

Os braços da mulher o envolveram e ficaram abraçados em silêncio.

Dois minutos depois, o despertador tocou novamente dessa vez vindo do celular dela que se virou bufando e desligando-o.

Virou-se de novo se aconchegando nele.

Ela levou suas mãos acariciando os cabelos dele suavemente e sentiu os lábios dele roçarem em sua testa.

Ficarem em silêncio ainda de olhos fechados e então, dois minutos depois, ambos os celulares tocaram juntos fazendo o silêncio do quarto ser preenchido pelo barulho irritante.

Os dois bufaram e abriram seus olhos, olhando um para o outro.

Apesar da cara de chateação e de quererem ficar ali deitados na cama quente pelo resto do dia, sorriram um para o outro.

Ele carinhosamente levou sua mão ao rosto da mulher acariciando sua bochecha macia.

— Bom dia — ele disse suavemente aproximando seu rosto do dela e tocando seus lábios, sem se preocupar com o mal hálito matinal.

— Dia bom — a mulher sussurrou abraçando ele forte, não querendo soltá-lo nunca — Nós temos mesmo que nos levantar?

— Infelizmente. — Ele disse. — Tenho que está no tribunal as dez.

— E eu na escola as oito. — Ela fez um biquinho.

Ele acariciou suas costas suavemente, passando suas pernas por cima da dela, se agarrando ao seu corpo.

— Estava com saudades de ficar assim. — Ela disse acariciando o cabelo dele.

— Também, desculpe por não ter dado muita atenção a você esses dias, mas estava uma correria no escritório esse começo do mês. — Ele pediu, sabendo que havia sido negligente com ela, quase não tendo tempo para ficarem juntos, nesta última semana.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. — Ela disse, o perdoando.

— Vamos sair para jantar hoje? Comemorar minha vitória no caso? — Ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Sempre tão confiante. — disse.

— Bom, não tem como eu perder, você sabe que eu sou bom em tudo que faço baby — disse meio arrogante.

Ela rolou os olhos para ele.

— Bom, nem tudo — ela disse querendo provocá-lo.

— Então me diga uma coisa que eu faço que não seja bom o suficiente para você? — ele desafiou arqueando sua sobrancelha grossa.

— Oh, bem tem muitas, vamos ver por onde começo, você é péssimo na cozinha, não sabe nem fazer um arroz, você já queimou minha blusa favorita quando foi inventar de passar ela — disse pegando sua mão e enumerando erguendo os dedos dele.

— Ninguém é perfeito — ele deu de ombros.

Ela riu com gosto jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Ele sentiu um frio na barriga se apaixonando ainda mais por ela.

Sempre era assim.

Foi assim desde que ele a conheceu, quando ele tinha apenas cinco anos e estava no seu primeiro dia de aula, nunca se esqueceria daquele dia.

FLASHBACK ON

— Mamãe, não me deixa aqui — ele pediu, agarrando a perna de sua mãe, seus olhos verdes assustados.

Ele era apenas um menininho de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, assustado com a nova fase da sua vida.

— Edward, querido, você vai ficar bem, você vai gostar daqui e vai fazer muitos amiguinhos — a mãe disse se abaixando e ficando da altura do filho.

— Mas o Emm disse que eles são chatos e torturam crianças como eu — o menino explicou com medo abraçando a mãe.

Esme suspirou, seu filho mais velho era um terror, ela já se preocupava de quando ele fosse um adolescente, sabia que ele daria trabalho. Ao contrário do seu mais novo que era mais quieto e centrado, porém, amava seus dois meninos com todo amor do mundo, ou melhor três, corrigiu lembrando-se do seu marido que quando se juntava com os filhos, parecia tão criança como eles.

— Emmett estava mentindo para você, meu bebê, ninguém vai fazer mal a você aqui, ele só queria te assustar.

— Você promete?

— Mas é claro que sim. Agora entre que a aula já vai começar, eu vou vim te buscar, mais tarde com o papai ok?

O menininho assentiu.

— Te amo mamãe — ele disse beijando a mãe na bochecha.

Dando uma respiração profunda ele se virou para entrar na sala.

Uma mulher que usava óculos uma blusa bastante florida veio falar com ele.

— Oi, eu sou a Sra. Copper, e serei sua professora esse ano, qual é o seu nome?

— Eu sou Edward Cullen — ele respondeu tentando passar confiança, olhando desconfiado para a mulher. Seu irmão mais velho havia dito que no começo eles sempre eram gentis, mas depois quando os pais iam embora...

— Prazer Edward, vem tem um lugar especial aqui para você — ela disse o levando pela sala.

A sala tinha umas quatro mesas grandes com várias cadeiras ao redor, já tinha várias crianças sentadas.

Edward nunca conseguia imaginar como teria sido sua vida se a professora não o tivesse colocado sentado ali.

A professora o levou para uma das mesas e ele se sentou numa cadeira azul.

Tinha mais duas crianças sentadas na mesa, uma menina ao seu lado e um menino.

— Oi, eu sou a Bella — a menina disse olhando para ele e sorrindo — Qual é o seu nome?

O pequeno garoto sentiu seu coração se aquecer.

Ele nunca tinha visto uma garotinha tão bonita como ela.

Bella usava um diadema amarelo no cabelo castanho que ela tinha, seu nariz era pequeno e seus olhos de um tom profundo de castanhos, seu sorriso era lindo, mesmo com dois dentes faltando, um deles começava a apontar.

— Edward — ele disse timidamente.

— Eu estava tão animada para começar a estudar, não via a hora de vim para a escola, você não? — ela disse tagarelando parecendo realmente animada.

Edward se retraiu um pouco de sua animação e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, meu irmão mais velho Emm, disse que é chato a escola e que as professoras torturam as crianças — Edward cochichou só para ela ouvir.

A menina rolou os olhos e se tivesse em pé teria colocando sua mão na cintura.

— Seu irmão é um bobo, minha mamãe disse que as professoras são legais e leem livros para gente e vão dar doces — ela falou.

— Doces? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, olha ali no canto está vendo — ela disse e apontou para a porta do armário da professora que estava aberta e mostrava um saco de doces.

Edward sorriu. Ele amava doces.

Talvez a escola não fosse ruim.

Olhou para sua nova amiga e sorriu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Edward e Bella se tornaram amigos muito próximos, sempre brincando e conversando.

Eram crianças ainda e gostavam muito um do outro como melhores amigos para sempre, como Bella os chamava.

Mas a vida é cheia de surpresas e nem todas são coisas boas.

Já havia quase três anos que eles eram melhores amigos, estudavam juntos, brincavam juntos.

Entretanto, a mãe e o pai de Bella se separaram e a menina se mudou para o outro lado do país.

Edward ficou muito triste, Bella também, eles até ficaram escondidos debaixo da cama no último dia que se viram não querendo se separarem nunca.

Eles passaram um ano sem se virem, mesmo assim nunca esqueceram um do outro, voltaram a se ver novamente apenas nas férias de Natal, quando Bella foi passar a data com seu pai, eles nunca ficaram tão felizes quando viram um ao outro e amizade continuava forte como nunca.

Prometeram de se encontrarem de novo nas férias de verão quando Bella fosse novamente visitar o pai e dessa vez eles poderiam passar três meses inteirinho juntos e brincando.

Porém, no mês seguinte o pai de Edward, Carlisle, que era médico, recebeu uma proposta muito boa, para trabalhar em um hospital em outro Estado.

E a família Cullen se mudou.

E Edward e Bella nunca cumpriram a promessa de se verem no verão.

Mas, ambos nunca esqueceram um ao outro.

Guardavam boas lembranças.

Até que os caminhos deles voltaram a se entrelaçar novamente.

FLASHBACK ON

— Ah meu Deus, eu sou tão desastrada que droga — ela disse se abaixando no chão para pegar seus papeis que caíram se misturando com o do homem que ela tinha esbarrado.

 _Ótimo Isabella, tudo que você precisava era se atrapalhar logo no primeiro dia de aula e chagar atrasada_ ela disse pensando consigo mesma.

Era seu primeiro dia na Universidade Stanford. Sim ela estava tão animada, sempre foi seu sonho estudar em uma das melhores universidades do país e quando chegou à carta falando que ela tinha passado para Stanford, Bella nunca ficou tão feliz.

Ela havia conseguido um dormitório e se mudou para ele duas semanas antes das aulas começarem, rezava para sua companheira de quarto não ser uma louca.

Acontece que era.

Mas ela parecia tão legal também, seu nome era Alice e ela estava cursando administração e moda ao mesmo tempo, queria montar uma loja de roupas assim que se formasse e quem sabe criar sua própria marca. Bella não sabia como ela conseguia se virar pegando dois cursos tão distintos assim.

Já Bella, estava cursando literatura, ela era simplesmente apaixonada pelos livros, histórias, clássicos.

Ainda não tinha decidido direito o que queria ser, mas estava feliz com sua escolha.

Provavelmente não ganharia muito, mas ela não ligava iria fazer algo que gostava.

E era como dizia o ditado, escolha algo que gosta e nunca terá que trabalhar na vida.

— Ai droga, tudo bem? — o jovem homem disse se agachando e pegando seus papeis.

Então ambos se levantaram cada um segurando seus papeis e quando se olharam, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado.

— Ed...Edward? — Bella gaguejou chocada olhando o homem a sua frente.

Era ele, ela tinha certeza.

Ele estava bem mais alto, seus cabelos loiros estavam mais escuros, puxados para o cobre, mas bagunçados como sempre, seus olhos verdes brilhavam e seu sorriso torto estava lá, lindo como sempre.

Seu maxilar estava mais másculo do que ela se lembrava e com um pouco de barba parecendo querer nascer ali.

Usava um jeans claro surrado, uma blusa branca com gola em V e por cima uma xadrez vermelha.

— Bella? — ele disse olhando a garota em sua frente.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que era ela.

Bella, sua Bella.

Sua melhor amiga para sempre.

Ela estava bem mais bonita que se lembrava, seus cabelos longos e castanhos, seu nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, seus lábios atraentes, era ela, ele tinha certeza.

Não pode deixar de olhar a diadema que estava em seu cabelo era preta e tinha um laço bem discreto.

Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

— Vai me dizer que você ainda tem isso janelinha? — Ele disse dando um sorriso amplo.

— Ah, meu Deus, é claro que eu tenho, melhores amigos para sempre, lembra? — Ela disse passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Ela amava usar diademas e aquela que usava era a mais especial de todas.

Edward que havia dado a ela e como ela se esticava nas pontas ainda cabia em sua cabeça que tinha crescido um pouco desde de quando ele deu, ela nem parecia ser tão velha assim.

Ele havia dado a ela no seu aniversário de sete anos, foi no dia que prometeram que seriam melhores amigos para sempre.

— Não acredito que se lembra desse apelido tosco — ela disse sorrindo, ele a chamava assim sempre que queria provoca-la, por causa do dia que se conheceram ela está sem os dois dentes da frente.

— Eu nunca esqueci nada sobre você. — Ele disse casualmente, mas a força de suas palavras foi intensa e verdadeira.

Eles se entreolharam.

— Eu também não, eu fiquei muito brava quando cheguei para passar as férias de verão e meu pai disse que vocês tinham se mudado — ela disse, sua voz soando ainda magoada.

— Eu imagino, me perdoe, eu queria te falar, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer, nós éramos crianças e... — Ele disse sem jeito, jogando seus ombros.

10 anos atrás eles não tinham a facilidade que tinham agora, com a era digital. Uma vez ele tinha até chegado a pesquisar ela no Facebook, mas não tinha a achado e desistiu.

— Eu sei eu entendo — ela disse compreensiva.

— Mas como você está? Está estudando aqui? — ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Ah meu Deus, minha aula eu vou me atrasar, droga, logo no primeiro dia — começou a dizer nervosa.

Ele riu.

— Sempre tão pontual?

— Sempre — ela disse, tinha que ir, mas não queria perder contato com ele novamente — Eu tenho...que ir — ela disse a contragosto.

— Não vou deixar você escapar de novo — ele disse e para a surpresa de Bella, ele se aproximou dela.

Seus braços fizeram o que ela queria fazer, envolveram-na delicadamente e a abraçou.

Ela retribui o abraço segurando em seus ombros largos, aspirando o cheiro que ela tanto tinha saudade.

Era o mesmo de sempre.

Cheiro de Edward.

Sentiu os lábios dele pressionaram rapidamente sua bochecha, ela quis fazer o mesmo na dele, mas ele se afastou antes que ela pudesse fazer.

— Me encontre às três na cafeteria aqui da frente? — ele perguntou.

— Minha aula acaba três e meia — ela disse.

— Três e meia então — ele sorriu torto e ela assentiu hipnotizada.

Ele a olhou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Bella ficou ainda um momento parada, até balançar a cabeça e sair dali indo para sua aula.

Ela nunca ficou tão feliz por ter chegado atrasada em sua vida.

E mal podia esperar para que a tarde chegasse logo.

FLASHBACK OFF

— Edward, não comece, não posso me atrasar — ela disse empurrando seu marido de cima dela, ele a beijava afoitamente e as mãos dele já deslizavam pelo corpo dela.

Sabia muito bem o que ele queria.

Ela queria também, já tinha quase uma semana que eles não faziam aquilo.

Ele fez biquinho se afastando dela.

— Nem vem com essa carinha, vamos jantar a noite, certo?

— É claro — ele assentiu sorrindo torto.

Ela deu um beijinho em seus lábios.

— Agora vai banhar — ele disse a empurrando de cima dele — Vou preparar nosso café.

Ela saiu da cama indo para o banheiro.

— Não coloque sal de novo no café, por favor, querido — disse divertida.

Ele só tinha feito aquilo uma vez, mas com certeza ela passaria a vida inteira o lembrando disso.

— Haha Isabella — ele disse, mas riu se jogando na cama, sentindo o cheiro dela, mais um pouquinho.

Tinha como a vida ser mais perfeita?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, dia 20 chegou mais rápido que imaginamos hein?

Fiquei muito feliz que gostaram da fic e espero que gostem e se surpreendam muito mais.

A fic vai falar sobre a saga deles para ter um filho, na verdade vão ser poucos capítulos dedicado a história da luta deles quando o bebe vier.

Vai ter muitos momentos dos dois juntinhos assim e espero que gostem

Gente e não é que consegui fazer uma one hot!? Haha Totalmente bellward, espero que gostem, mas só vou postar ela só em setembro, no dia do sexo para vocês ;)

O que acharam desse primeiro capítulo? De como eles se conheceram e se reencontraram anos depois? Vamos ter mais flashback de como foi que eles começaram a namorar no próximo.

Comentem por favor e me digam o que acharam,

beeijos

lalac


	3. Capítulo 2

— Isso pode não tá comestível, mas cheiroso pelo menos está — Bella disse aparecendo na cozinha.

Edward sorriu.

— Acho que estou conseguindo fazer uma omelete — ele disse mexendo a espátula na frigideira.

— Oh o que tem aí? — Ela perguntou curiosa, olhando a frigideira.

— Ovo, cebola e aquele troço verde que você gosta — Ele disse como se fosse um grande chef de cozinha.

— Delícia — ela disse com uma careta, rindo.

Ele desligou o fogo se virando.

— Droga Bella! Você quer matar seus alunos assim? — ele perguntou quando viu sua esposa.

Ela rolou os olhos.

Estava vestindo um vestido comportado bege com um cinto preto na cintura e sapato preto seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo deixando seu pescoço exposto.

— Nem comece — ela disse o ignorando.

— Aposto que aqueles moleques devem bater uma, todo dia, quando chegam da escola pensando em você — murmurou.

— Edward! — ela disse corando dando um tapa no seu braço.

— É verdade você é muito gostosa e minha — ele disse a puxando pela bunda e cheirando seu pescoço.

— Ah não, não, nã... — ela disse, mas se rendeu e eles se beijaram profundamente.

Ela tomou um café rápido e se despediu dele já estava em cima da hora.

Edward foi para seu quarto tomar banho.

Ele era tão sortudo.

Tinha a mulher perfeita ao seu lado.

Uma vida perfeita.

Quando ele ganhasse o caso daqui a pouco, iria ganhar uma promoção no trabalho.

Ele trabalhava em uma das melhores firmas de advocacia da cidade, e era muito procurado, ele era um dos melhores especialistas em direito civil, de patente e propriedade.

Edward tinha um vasto conhecimento na área e realmente nunca tinha pegado um caso para perder, até hoje só tinha perdido um caso.

Ele sabia muito bem que podia abrir seu próprio escritório de advocacia e assim trabalhar sozinho, mas aquele não era o objetivo dele. Ele queria mesmo era se tornar juiz um dia.

Estava pensando em conversar com Bella mais tarde no jantar.

Eles já estavam há dois maravilhosos anos casados, ambos beirando aos trinta.

Ele estava achando que era hora de eles começarem a pensar em filhos queria formar uma família com ela e sentia que aquele era o momento perfeito.

Talvez eles pudessem até fazer uma viagem no final do mês.

Só os dois.

Oh sim! Isso era uma ótima ideia.

Ele tomou seu banho depois vestiu seu terno pegando sua maleta e vendo se estava tudo ali, ainda estava cedo, mas decidiu ir logo.

Querendo provocar sua esposa tirou uma foto sua fazendo uma cara sexy.

Modéstia parte ele sabia que era bonito e atraía muitas mulheres, mas ele só tinha olhos para uma.

 _Se você vai toda gostosa trabalhar, posso ir todo gostoso trabalhar também. Beijos minha janelinha_ digitou mandando junto com a foto pelo aplicativo de conversa no celular.

Riu do apelido bobo que ele ainda a chamava, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Desligou o celular colocando de lado e saiu com seu carro um Porshe Macan prata.

Dirigiu se lembrando de como havia sido depois de se reencontrarem depois de tanto tempo.

FLASHBACK ON

Ele batia seus pés impaciente no chão.

Já eram 3:45 e Bella ainda não tinha chegado.

Será que ela não iria? Será que ela não queria vê-lo?

Ele não gostou dessa opção. Por que ele queria vê-la, tinha tanta coisa que queria perguntar.

Não conseguia acreditar que a tinha encontrado novamente.

Quantas vezes tinha sonhado com aquilo?

E quando finalmente tinha acontecido ele que não iria deixar ela escapar tão fácil.

Nem que ele tivesse que revirar a universidade inteira atrás dela, mas ele a acharia.

— Desculpa a demora eu me perdi — ele afastou seus pensamentos ouvindo, finalmente, a voz dela.

Sorriu olhando ela se sentar na sua frente.

— Ah sem problemas — ele disse animado demais por ela ter ido — Vai querer algo? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que vou aceitar uma rosquinha e um cappuccino — ele assentiu e chamou a garçonete que anotou os pedidos rapidamente e saiu dali.

— Então como foi seu primeiro dia? — ele perguntou bebendo um gole do refri que tinha pedido.

— Bem, os professores apenas se apresentaram.

— Você está cursando o que?

— Literatura — ela respondeu.

— Você sempre gostou muito de ler — ele falou sorrindo, se lembrava disso, tinha começado a ler livros por causa dela também.

— Sim e você? Está seguindo os passos do Tio Carlisle? Como ele está? E a tia Esme?

Emm? Nossa são tantas coisas para colocarmos em dia — ela disse animada.

Ele deu um sorriso torto sentindo seu coração aquecer.

Ela era tão linda.

— Na verdade não, estou fazendo direito — ele disse.

— O que? Sério? — disse surpresa.

Desde pequeno ele sempre falava que queria ser médico, assim como seu pai.

— Uhum, ser médico não é para mim, Emmett que está cursando medicina na UCLA. Meus pais estão bem, graças a Deus. E os seus? Como foi sua vida? Conte quero saber tudo — ele pediu.

— Ah nada muito emocionante — ela falou — Você sabe eu sou uma garota madura e responsável sabia que seria difícil eu conseguir uma bolsa em uma boa universidade e estudei muito para isso, então não saía muito e estudava bastante. Namorei algumas vezes mais nada muito importante. E claro também que já tive meu primeiro porre — ela disse.

Ele riu, mas não gostou de ouvir que ela já teve namorado. Mas por que? Ele também havia namorado já.

— E você? Como foi sua adolescência?

— Acho que como a de qualquer jovem. Depois que nós nos mudamos eu estava muito triste porque eu pensava que nunca mais fosse ver você, eu demorei a fazer amigos com medo que se voltássemos a nos encontrar você não fosse mais gostar de mim. Mas aí eu fui crescendo e comecei a fazer amigos. Antes era tímido, demorei até me soltar um pouco, joguei futebol na escola...

— Ah então você era o popular? — ela perguntou podendo ver muito bem tudo. Ele o capitão do time e as líderes de torcida todas atrás dele.

Um sentimento estranho surgiu dentro dela e ela mordeu sua rosquinha forte demais.

— Um pouco — ele admitiu dando de ombros — mas não me importava muito com aquilo. Entrei mais por causa de Emm ele sim era capitão e bastante popular fazendo festas e tudo. Eu ia em algumas claro, mas não perdia muito tempo nisso.

— Mas como então você escolheu direito ao invés de medicina?

— Bom eu passei bastante tempo pensando realmente em ser médico, um dia meu pai me levou para a rotina dele no trabalho eu estava achando tudo fantástico e convicto que aquilo era para mim. Mas então chegou paciente dele deu uma crise e morreu na minha frente. Meu pai tentou salva-lo claro, mas não conseguiu. A família do homem chorava do lado de fora e meu pai teve que dar a notícia para eles. Foi horrível ele era bem jovem ainda e tinha uma doença grave no coração. Então eu percebi que aquilo não era para mim eu não ia conseguir ver pessoas morrerem diariamente. Então disse que não queria aquilo. Meu pai ainda tentou fazer eu mudar de ideia dizendo que eu poderia ser um médico que não trata diretamente com a morte, um obstetra para trazer a vida ou até um dermatologista. Mas não era para mim fiquei meio traumatizado e então participei de uma oficina de profissões conheci melhor o direito e me apaixonei. Fazer justiça é tão bom como salvar vidas — ele concluiu.

Ela sorriu concordando orgulhosa da pessoa que ele tinha se tornado.

— Sim realmente é — ela assentiu.

— Você voltou para Forks?

— Na verdade eu morei lá esses últimos dois anos — ela disse.

— O que? Sério? Não acredito — disse chateado.

Ela riu.

— Sim. Minha mãe se casou de novo e queria dar privacidade ao novo casal então decidir ir morar com meu pai.

— Meus pais fizeram uma rápida viagem a Seattle no último ano, se soubesse teria ido te ver — falou pensativo.

— Talvez aquele não era o momento da gente se encontrar de novo e sim esse — ela disse.

Ele sorriu torto e o coração dela acelerou.

— Não importa, estou feliz de ter te encontrado de novo.

Ela assentiu olhando em seus olhos verdes brilhantes e lindos.

Então eles começaram a conversar sobre diversas coisas, filmes, desenhos, seriados, musica livros . Era incrível como a conversa fluía entre eles, era como se nunca tivessem se separado. Mas havia algo mais ali além da amizade eles só precisavam descobrir.

Passaram duas horas ali conversando e mal viram o tempo passar.

Bella disse que tinha que voltar antes que ficasse muito escuro. Edward claro a acompanhou e eles conversaram mais um pouco.

Eles pararam em frente a porta do dormitório dela.

— Você pode me dar seu número Bella? Podemos trocar mensagens e marcar para nos encontrarmos mais.

— Claro — ela disse tentando não soar muito animada.

Ele deu seu telefone a ela e Bella anotou o número e chamou, seu celular tocou no bolso da sua calça. Ela salvou e entregou de volta a ele.

— Foi ótimo te reencontrar porco espinho — ela disse divertida.

— Pensei que tinha se esquecido disso janelinha — ele falou passando a mão em seu cabelo que sempre foi despenteado.

— Nunca — ela disse rindo e entrou no prédio.

Edward sorriu vendo ela se afastar.

Talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes agora, pensou em infinitas possibilidades do que poderia acontecer.

FLASHBACK OFF

Edward chegou faltando uma hora para a audiência começar. Mesmo assim seu cliente já estava lá parecendo nervoso e Edward o tranquilizou dizendo que não tinha como eles perderem.

A audiência demorou mais do que ele havia imaginado. Os advogados de defesa faziam de tudo para o empresário não pagar o que tinha que pagar.

Edward odiava esse povo que só pensava em dinheiro sem se preocupar com os direitos dos outros.

Mas Edward era convincente e verdadeiro e ganhou a causa e a juíza ainda declarou que seu cliente recebesse dez por cento a mais do valor que lhe era devido por causa da demora.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho e a justiça feita, ele foi para seu escritório, e o dono conversou com ele. Edward era o melhor advogado dele e o mais bem pago ficou satisfeito com a notícia e disse que logo depositaria sua promoção.

Edward também deixou avisado que tiraria uma semana de férias.

Seu chefe não gostou muito, ele era daqueles que quanto mais trabalho e dinheiro ganhasse melhor, esquecendo da família. Não era atoa que era divorciado e tinha problemas de relacionamento com seus filhos.

Mas não tinha muito que pudesse fazer a não ser concordar.

Ele foi para sua sala conversando com sua secretária rapidamente e foi revisar uns protocolos e casos precisava arrumar as coisas todas e ainda falar com Bella. Eles podiam ir no feriado e Bella tinha uns dias de folga para tirar, seria perfeito.

Pegou seu celular vendo que tinha duas mensagens de Bella.

 _Gostoso desse jeito por isso que nunca perde um caso_ ela mandou com uma carinha. _As mulheres que tiver presentes vão imaginar a audiência todo tirando esse terno de você, mas só EU POSSO fazer isso._ Ela mandou uma piscadinha.

 _Só você linda_ ele respondeu rapidamente _mal posso esperar para hoje à noite, consegui uma reserva as oito no restaurante que abriu semana passada. Bom para você_?

A resposta dela veio meia hora depois.

 _Ótimo, sempre quis ir lá. Alice disse que é muito bom._

 _E não vejo a hora de chupar minha sobremesa, saudades do meu soldado_ , mandou uma carinha triste.

Sua esposa era tão provocadora.

 _Seu saldado manda dizer que sente muita falta do acampamento molhado, úmido e apertado dele. Agora pare de provocar e vai trabalhar._

 _Beijos._

Com certeza aquela noite renderia muito, era o que ambos esperavam.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpa a demorinha para postar, mas fiquei desanimada com os comentários que diminuíram do prólogo para o primeiro capítulo.

Isso significa que não gostaram?

De qualquer forma, muuuuuuuito obrigada pelas meninas que comentaram, li e respondi cada um deles,

e espero que quem tenham comentado continue gostando da fic

Eu sei que ela é meia parada e sem ação, mas espero mesmo que gostem, vamos ver se TBS dá o ar da graça e hummmmm... acho que estou tendo uma ideia kkkkkk

:D

looogo tem maais amores, comentem por favor

beeijos ;)

lalac


	4. Capítulo 3

Edward chegou em casa à seis e pouco, sua esposa já estava no quarto.

Ela tinha uma touca térmica na cabeça, um creme branco em toda sua cara e usava um roupão.

Ele riu quando a viu.

— Ainda bem que já estamos casados, você nunca apareceu para mim assim antes — disse em um tom brincalhão.

Ela estava deitada na cama parecendo relaxar.

Mas nada sexy. Ela deu a língua a ele.

— Tenho que ficar bonita para meu soldado bater continência para mim mais tarde — ela disse o provocando.

— Você não precisa, é linda de qualquer jeito — ele disse.

Ela sorriu, suas bochechas corando um pouco como sempre quando um elogio assim a surpreendia.

— Sorte sua eu estar assim, se não meu soldado ia se reencontrar mais cedo com o acampamento dele.

— Droga Bella — ele fez um biquinho

Ela riu.

— Vá banhar ainda tenho que depilar minhas pernas — ela disse levantando suas pernas e mostrando os pelos finos nela.

— Depilada é? Mais para cima também? — ele perguntou animado.

— Mais tarde você descobre — ela piscou e ele gemeu.

...

— Acho melhor mudarmos os planos e ficarmos por aqui mesmo — Edward disse quando Bella apareceu todo arrumada já.

— Nem pense nisso Sr. Cullen, não tive esse trabalho todo para ficar em casa vamos — ela disse.

— Você está linda — ele disse beijando a mão dela.

— Você também está porco espinho — ela disse o fazendo rir.

— Você sabe que meu cabelo tem vida própria — ele disse.

Ela havia dado aquele apelido a ele, depois que ele começou a chamá-la de janelinha.

— Eu gosto.

Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans com uma blusa azul com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e dois botões abertos

Bella vestia um vestido básico preto com decote discreto e que se ajustava bem as curvas do seu corpo mais sem ser vulgar junto com uma sandália de salto confortável.

— Esse vestido me lembra o da primeira vez que nos beijamos — ele disse.

— Na primeira vez que eu beijei você né — ela o corrigiu.

Ele riu.

— Porém, eu já teria feito isso muito tempo, você que sempre ficava melhores amigos para sempre — ele disse rolando seus olhos.

— Por que eu pensava que você não gostasse de mim assim — ela retrucou.

— Eu não gostava, eu já estava apaixonado por você — ele disse acariciando seu rosto suavemente.

— Vamos — ela disse dando um beijinho nele.

FLASHBACK ON

— Ah meu Deus você está linda, tenho certeza que dessa noite não passa — Alice a companheira de quarto e amiga de Bella disse animada terminando de ajeitar o cabelo de Bella, que estava solto com cachos longos e bonitos.

— Você acha que ele vai gostar? — Bella perguntou um pouco insegura se olhando no espelho.

Ela realmente estava linda, seus olhos estavam bem maquiados, nada muito forte, mas deixando seu olhar mais marcante, suas bochechas levemente coradas, suas sobrancelhas feitas. O vestido que ela usava era preto justo em seu quadril, com um elástico na sua cintura a parte do busto ficava bem favorável nele, com um leve decote.

— Bella, Edward falta babar quando te ver de moletom velho, imagina quando te ver assim — Alice falou sorrindo, ela era baixa, mas sua sandália era bem alta, ela usava uma saia branca florida com uma blusa de seda rosa.

— Eu não o vejo babar — ela falou rolando os olhos.

— Porque você fica babando nele também — Alice disse divertida. Era engraçado ver como ambos babavam um pelo outro, mas nem um teve a coragem ainda de admitir o que sentiam.

Ouviram uma batida na porta.

— Deve ser eles, vou abrir, daqui a pouco você sai — ela disse rapidamente saindo quarto.

Bella respirou fundo.

Aquela noite ela estava decidida.

Já tinha quase dois meses que ela e Edward havia se reencontrado e eles passavam o maior tempo possível juntos, ainda mais quando viram que tinham uma aula juntos, que era comum para todos os calouros.

Bella não demorou a perceber que estava apaixonada por ele.

Edward havia se tornado o cara dos sonhos dela e ela não sabia o que fazer já que ele não dava nenhum palpite se ele gostava dela de uma forma diferente de só amizade.

Eles haviam saído junto com seus colegas de quarto uma noite. Jasper e Alice ficaram logo na primeira noite que se conheceram e estavam juntos desde então.

O que fazia Bella pensar que Edward não queria nada com ela, já que ele nunca tentou nada.

Mas as vezes ele a olhava tão intensamente que Bella ficava de pernas bambas e coração acelerado.

Era como ele pudesse enxergar sua alma.

Bella ouviu a voz dele e respirou fundo outra vez.

Saiu do banheiro vendo Alice, Jasper e Edward na porta.

Ele estava lindo vestindo uma calça jeans preta uma blusa branca com gola em V.

Simplesmente lindo.

Ela sentiu ele olhá-la também.

— Vo... você está linda —Edward disse e pigarreou olhando encantado para Bella.

— Obrigada —ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso confiante.

— Vamos minha dama? — Jasper disse esticando o braço para Alice.

Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Edward tinha cabelos loiros na altura do queixo um nariz anguloso e olhos azuis.

Era bonito, mas não tanto como Edward.

— Me acompanha? — Edward perguntou imitando o gesto de Jasper.

Bella assentiu rezando para que aquela noite eles realmente pudessem parar com aquilo e quem sabe eles pudessem se declarar um para o outro.

Ela só queria que ele sentisse o mesmo.

Não era pedir demais era?

...

Bella bebeu um gole da bebida que tinha conseguido com sua identidade falsa olhando a pista de dança que estava movimentada.

Alice e Jasper já tinham saído e dançavam alegremente na pista, se agarrando e se beijando.

Enquanto ela estava ali, sentada em uma cadeira com um Edward muito emburrado do seu lado.

Ela queria saber qual era o seu problema, afinal.

Ele estava normal até chegarem ali e depois ficou todo calado de braços cruzados ao seu lado parecendo muito bravo e sexy.

Bella tinha reunido toda sua força para não pular em cima dele e beija-lo.

— O que você tem hein? — Bella perguntou não aguentando mais aquele jeito dele.

A noite não estava indo nada como ela tinha imaginado.

— Nada — ele disse.

Ela bufou.

— Eu não te entendo sério mesmo, você estava bem até chegarmos aqui depois ficou assim — ela bufou.

Ele deu um gole na bebida dele sem dizer nada.

— Argh quer saber? Se você quer estragar sua noite fique emburrado sozinho, eu não vou ficar — ela disse virando o copo rapidamente e saiu dali.

Edward a viu sumir e praguejou puxando seus cabelos com força.

Ele era um idiota covarde, apaixonado e ciumento.

Ele estava tão esperançoso de que aquela noite se tornasse algo mais do que melhores amigos para sempre.

Na verdade, ele estava começando a odiar essa expressão.

E quando chegou ali na festa e praticamente os homens todos se viraram encarando Bella ele fechou a cara com ciúmes dando um olhar mortal a cada homem que a encarasse.

Na verdade, ele queria agarra-la e beija-la mostrando a todos que ela era dele.

Mas não podia fazer isso.

Ela não era dele.

Mas ele tinha que tentar.

Virou o resto da sua bebida e seguiu por onde Bella tinha saído.

A encontrou na pista de dança ela estava dançando parecendo alegre com Alice.

Droga, ele sentiu seu membro se agitar em suas calças.

Ela dançava sensualmente rebolando seu quadril, empinando sua bunda jogando seus braços para cima.

Estava chegando perto dela quando alguém foi mais rápido que ele e chegou por trás dela a agarrando.

Ele viu tudo vermelho.

Bella se virou pensando que era Edward que a tinha finalmente agarrado, fechou a cara quando viu que não era.

— Não pare de rebolar linda, meu pau quer esse rabinho gostoso rebolando em mim — o homem disse visivelmente bêbado com a voz embolada. As mãos dele seguraram em seu ombro a empurrando.

Bella sentiu seu estomago embrulhar de nojo.

— Solte-me — ela disse tentando se livrar dele.

— Por que? Não gosta? — ele disse a agarrando e lambendo seu pescoço quando ela virou o rosto.

— Não toque nela caralho — Bella ouviu uma voz dizer e o corpo do homem saiu de perto de Bella cambaleando para trás quando um punho atingiu seu queixo com força.

— Quem você pensa que é porra? — O homem disse se virando e olhando Edward que tinha uma cara assassina no rosto.

— Sai daqui você, seu merdinha, se não quiser que eu quebre seus dentes em sua boca nojenta — Edward disse quase indo para cima dele novamente

O homem bufou e saiu com seu queixo dolorido.

— Edward — Bella disse o abraçando nervosa.

— Você tá bem? — ele disse sua voz suave diferente da mortal e raivosa de agora a pouco.

— Estou — Bella assentiu respirando fundo.

— Desculpa eu não deveria ter deixado você sozinha e...

— Está tudo bem Edward — Bella falou.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Aquele maldito se eu ver ele novamente, não sei do que sou capaz — ele disse.

— Ei, eu estou bem — Bella disse querendo tranquiliza-lo.

Ele assentiu a abraçando apertado.

— Vem vamos dançar — ela disse querendo aproveitar que parecia que ele tinha voltado ao seu normal.

Edward assentiu, se separando um pouco dela.

Bella se aproximou do ouvido dele corajosamente.

— Relaxe — ela murmurou, sentindo as mãos dele apertarem em sua cintura.

Ela começou a se mover lentamente e ele a olhou acompanhando seus movimentos.

Ela dançava rebolando conforme a música o deixando doido.

Ela se virou ficando de costas para ele e para sua surpresa ela desceu até o chão e subiu lentamente empinando sua bunda na sua direção.

— Droga Bella — ele disse a agarrando dançando com ela encostando seu quadril na bunda dela sabendo que era poderia sentir o volume que tinha aparecido ali.

Bella ficou surpresa e um pouco chocada quando ele pressionou sua ereção na bunda dela. Mas ficou feliz pelo menos uma parte dele estava desejando-a.

Decidiu agora ali saber realmente se ele a queria.

Ela respirou fundo mordendo seus lábios e se virou olhando para ele decidida.

Antes que ele pudesse agir ela colou seus lábios aos dele.

Edward ficou chocado e imóvel, sentindo os lábios macios dela mexendo contra os dele.

— Eu... eu desculpe — ela disse quando ele não correspondeu ao beijo e saiu dali.

— Bella não ... — ele disse mais era tarde demais ela já tinha sumido.

Ele correu atrás dela e a achou saindo da boate.

— Bella droga a onde você vai? — Ele disse a segurando pelo ombro a fazendo parar.

— Eu... eu vou embora Edward fique... Nós... nos falamos depois — ela disse sem conseguir olhar para ele.

— O que foi isso lá dentro? — ele perguntou segurando no rosto dela fazendo-a olha-lo.

— Nada... eu...

— Bella...

— Eu pensei que você quisesse tá bom? — ela disse de uma vez, controlando a vontade de chorar, ele sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— E você queria? — Ele quis saber.

— Eu quero isso tem tempo — ela disse admitindo de uma vez.

Ele sorriu torto.

E não esperou mais nada colou seus lábios aos dela segurando em sua cintura suavemente.

Bella levou suas mãos segurando ele pela nuca abrindo sua boca, sentindo a língua dele deslizar para dentro dela, seu estomago embrulhou e ela o imitou tocando suas línguas e as movendo junto e em sincronia.

Eles se separaram quando o ar se fez necessário dando selinhos

— E aquele papo de melhores amigos para sempre? — ela disse ofegante beijando os lábios dele outra vez.

— Você que sempre falava isso, pensei que só me via como amigo.

Ela negou com a cabeça o abraçando e eles se beijaram outra vez.

— Melhores amigos e namorados para sempre soa bem para você? — ele perguntou, vendo os olhos dela brilharem.

— Perfeito — ela assentiu sorrindo, o beijando mais uma vez.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

— Um ravióli de cogumelos e salada soa bem para você? —Edward perguntou folheando o cardápio.

— Perfeito — Bella assentiu sorrindo — Quero um vinho também — disse.

— Claro baby — ele disse e acenou chamando o garçom.

Edward fez o pedido e o garçom anotou deixando os a vontade.

— Então esse jantar é em comemoração à que? — Bella perguntou.

— A nós é claro. Você que vem iluminando minha vida há tantos anos — ele disse a fazendo dar um pequeno sorriso.

—Como foi no tribunal hoje? — ela perguntou.

— Cansativo os advogados estavam fazendo de tudo para ganharem, mas não tinha como. Você sabe que nunca pego um caso para perder.

— E como...

O garçom trouxe o vinho e os serviu.

— Então vamos brindar a que? — Bella perguntou segurando a taça.

— A você que ilumina minha vida há tantos anos. Se hoje sou a pessoa que sou devo tudo a você — ele disse erguendo sua taça.

— Também quero brindar, mas a você que completa minha vida e me enche de alegria, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo continua sendo meu melhor amigo para sempre — ela disse.

Ele sorriu batendo sua taça na dela.

— A novos começos — ele falou e bebeu um gole.

— Começos? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele sabia que agora era o momento de falar o que ele tinha pensado o dia inteiro.

— Sim, sabe quando você entrou no banho de manhã eu pensei que a nossa vida não poderia ser mais perfeita que já é — ele começou — então me dei conta que ela podia sim ser ainda mais perfeita e completa — ele disse.

— Ah é e como? — ela quis saber.

Ele sorriu.

— Nós já estamos dois anos casados, temos um trabalho estável e uma vida confortável. Eu amo você muito e sempre vou amar, mas sabe o que eu amaria também?

— O que? — ela perguntou curiosa e desconfiada.

— Uma menininha com seus olhos e seu sorriso, ela seria tão linda — ele disse sonhador, passando a mão suavemente na bochecha dela.

— Edward! — Bella ofegou.

Ele segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa, sua perna tocando a dela por baixo.

— Sim baby, acho que já é hora de termos um bebê para alegrar ainda mais nossa vida, o que você acha? — ele perguntou.

Bella ficou olhando paralisada para ele por um momento.

Então para a surpresa de Edward ela empurrou a cadeira se levantando, e se aproximou da dele sentando no colo dele de lado e o abraçou com força emocionada.

— Mais é claro que quero um filhinho nosso Edward desde de que nos casamos que sempre imagino um bebe nosso. Pensei que fosse querer esperar mais, mas eu também acho que agora é o momento perfeito. Quero muito um bebê nosso — ela disse animada e o beijou com força.

Só se separaram quando ouviram um pigarro.

Bella corou se separando do marido lembrando-se da onde estava.

Ela se sentou na sua cadeira de volta e o garçom.

— Desculpe — ela disse.

— Tudo bem, só daqui a pouco vai vim a comida — ele avisou saindo.

— Então — Edward disse.

— Eu vou parar de tomar o anticoncepcional — Bella disse sorrindo animada.

— Ótimo, então hoje já podemos fazer um bebê? — ele perguntou animado.

— Podemos tentar, mas acho que pode demorar um pouco ainda para acontecer — ela disse fazendo uma carinha triste.

— Tudo bem, o importante é que vamos tentar e logo, logo você vai estar grávida, afinal meus espermatozoides devem ser tão inteligente como o pai — disse.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas riu feliz.

— Então queria falar outra coisa também — disse.

— O que?

— Bom, eu pedi uma semana de folga no final do mês e ganhei uma pequena promoção por causa do caso de hoje, o homem realmente ganhou bastante dinheiro, estava pensando se não podíamos tirar uma semana para viajar, só nós dois — ele disse.

— Isso seria perfeito, mas você sabe que tenho que dar aulas — ela disse com um biquinho.

— Mas vai ser na semana do feriado e podia tirar dois dias de folga não? — ele disse — Não precisa ser a semana inteira.

— Bom, acho que posso fazer isso — ela disse sorrindo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, feliz.

...

— Edward, pare, se não, não vamos nem chegar ao quarto — Bella disse tentando empurrar ele que a beijava com força.

— Podemos ir para o quarto depois — ele disse ofegante e voltou a beija-la.

Eles já haviam chegado do restaurante e Edward imprensou Bella na porta da garagem que dava para casa assim que chegaram.

— Eu te quero tanto — ele disse apertando a bunda dela e pressionando sua ereção — Não vou esperar até chegar ao quarto.

— Vamos pelo menos para o sofá da sala — ela pediu entrelaçando suas pernas nele.

Ele assentiu e andou com ela grudada nele, deitou-a no sofá com ela por baixo dele.

Ele a beijou profundamente acariciando sua língua com a dele.

Sua mão massageou um seio dela, e a outra deslizou pelo seu corpo, Bella abriu suas pernas e a mão dele acariciou seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

— Já está tão molhada baby — ele sussurrou ofegante beijando o pescoço dela — Tem zíper esse vestido? — ele perguntou.

Bella assentiu mostrando a onde era e ele o abriu, puxando o vestido do corpo dela.

Gemeu vendo que ela estava sem sutiã e com apenas uma calcinha de renda.

Ele voltou a beija-la, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijou e chupou seus mamilos eretos.

Ele desceu mais beijando e chupando a barriga dela mordiscando seu umbigo, a fazendo gemer.

— Edward — ela disse quando ele chegou ao seu quadril.

Sem querer perder tempo ele puxou a calcinha dela para o lado e beijou e chupou a entrada dela vermelha e molhada e depilada.

— Hum... tão gostosa — Edward gemeu lambendo sua entrada, brincando com seus grandes lábios, ele penetrou sua língua dentro dela e a movimentou.

Bella gemeu alto rebolando na boca dele, Edward beijou, chupando forte, penetrou dois dedos seus dentro dela e subiu beijando seu clitóris suavemente, brincando com a ponta da sua língua nele.

— Ah Edward... droga, aaah — Bella gemeu, seu corpo se arqueando e contorcendo.

— Vem para mim, baby vem, senti tanta falta dessa boceta gostosa — Edward pediu e chupando vigorosamente e ela veio, gemendo alto o nome dele. Edward sugou a excitação dela e subiu seus lábios pelo corpo dela que estava arrepiado.

Ela o puxou a beijando com força.

— Minha bocetinha continua tão gostosa — ele disse.

— E ela continua implorando para ter seu soldado dentro dela — Bella disse.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem — Edward disse e se levantou ele chutou seus calçados que ainda usava, tirou sua blusa e puxou sua calça para baixo junto com sua cueca, seu membro pulou para fora feliz por estar livre do aperto.

Ele voltou a se deitar por cima dela novamente, Bella desceu sua mão pelo corpo dele, segurando sua ereção e a massageando.

— Me fode, Edward, quero seu pau dentro de mim — Bella pediu mordendo seu lábio.

— Droga baby — ele falou, abrindo as pernas dela, mais e se posicionou.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade, ambos gemendo quando ele estava completamente dentro dela.

Ele saiu e voltou com força, investindo seu quadril contra o dela, se beijaram e gemeram.

Ele bombeou seu membro beijando e mordiscando o pescoço dela.

— Deixa eu ficar por cima — ela pediu ofegante.

Ele assentiu, a puxando pela bunda, sentando no sofá, ela com as pernas ao redor dele.

Bella rebolou em seu membro, subindo e descendo com força.

— É disso que você gosta né, sua putinha? — ele disse dando um leve tapa na bunda dela.

— Ah Edward isso — ela disse gemendo, segurando em seus ombros subindo e descendo.

Ele segurou na bunda dela ajudando nos movimentos estocando seu membro cada vez que ela descia.

Bella rebolou fazendo um oito, a boca dele beijando seu pescoço e seus dedos beliscando os mamilos dela.

Ela desceu sua mão e tocou o ponto a onde eles estavam ligados, acariciando o membro dele junto com suas bolas e tocando seu clitóris.

— Ah Bella — ele gemeu sentindo seu corpo estremecer, ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e Bella aproveitou e atacou seu pescoço com beijos e chupadas do jeito que estava fazendo com dela antes.

Ele gemeu alto e gozou com ela sem parar de rebolar dentro dele.

Ele levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e o acariciou a fazendo vim também, mais uma vez.

Eles ficaram abraçados, seus corpos suados e colados.

— Um banho soa bem para você? — ele sussurrou beijando a testa dela.

— Perfeito, mas você vai ter que me levar — ela disse o fazendo sorrir.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, como vocês estão? Espero que beem.

Fiquei muuuuito feliz com os comentários do último capítulo e espero que nesse tenha ainda mais, fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic e espero que continue assim

Agora vai começar a saga deles para ter um filho, no próximo saberemos mais  
Continuem comentando por favor, vocês não sabem quando um amei muda meu dia.  
Obrigada,  
beijos  
lalac


	5. Capítulo 4

FLASHBACK ON

— Você quer entrar? — Bella perguntou quando pararam em frente ao prédio do dormitório dela.

— Eu posso? — ele perguntou sabendo que tinha horário, principalmente para visitas masculinas.

— Claro — ela disse dando de ombros.

Eles foram para o dormitório dela, Bella abriu a porta e a trancou.

— Só não repare muito na bagunça — ela disse tirando alguns livros de cima da cama dela.

— Você sabe que o meu e o de Jasper é bem pior — ele disse.

— E vocês tem mais espaço — ela lembrou, já que eles dividiam em um apartamento perto do campus.

Ele se sentou na cama dela e Bella sentou em sua perna de lado.

— Então você vai mesmo namorar comigo? — ele perguntou a olhando.

— É o que eu mais quero, Edward — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

— Então amanhã nós vamos sair para nosso primeiro encontro oficial — ele disse.

— Ótimo — ela concordou sorrindo.

Edward acariciou seu rosto.

Bella levou suas mãos acariciando seu cabelo bagunçado.

— Sempre um porco espinho — ela disse divertida.

— Seu porco espinho agora — ele falou.

— Meu — ela concordou e se inclinou tocando seus lábios.

Eles se beijaram devagar e suavemente, sem língua, apenas mexendo seus lábios um contra o outro, chupando e mordiscando.

Bella empurrou Edward, ficando por cima dele, beijando a boca dele com desejo, agora suas línguas se tocando.

Ela se mexeu querendo ajeitar-se no colo dele e sentiu sua ereção.

Ele quebrou o beijo.

— Desculpa — ele falou não querendo que ela pensasse que ele era um tarado.

— Não tem motivos para se desculpar por isso Edward — ela disse sentada agora com cada perna ao lado do corpo dele.

— Eu sei eu só, não consigo me controlar perto de você — ele admitiu.

— Você se controlou bem nos últimos dias.

— Com muito esforço e banhos gelados — ele admitiu — Você é tão linda Bella e sei que estamos namorando a nem uma hora, mas saiba que eu quero você de todas as formas possíveis — ele disse.

Ela sorriu roçando seu nariz no dele.

— Eu também, te quero como nunca quis alguém — ela disse.

Ele sorriu acariciando os cabelos dela.

— Você fez isso muitas vezes antes? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele a girou deitando de lado com ela na cama pequena de Bella, a perna dela em cima da dele e a outra esticada.

— Não muitas — ele disse sincero, podia contar em uma mão só quantas vezes tinha feito isso — e você? — perguntou sentindo os ciúmes percorrer seu corpo, por ela ter estado com alguém antes dele.

— Não — ela disse mordendo seu lábio.

— O que? Mas você namorou antes né?

— Sim, mas eu nunca senti que um deles era o cara certo sabe, é claro que já fiz outras coisas mais não os finalmente — ela disse — Quero que você seja meu primeiro — ela falou.

O coração dele acelerou com sua fala e ele se sentiu uma menininha boba e apaixonada.

— Um dia — ele prometeu.

Ela sorriu se aconchegando no peito dele e o abraçando.

— Bella posso passar essa noite aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Deve — ela disse sorrindo — Você espera eu tirar esse vestido e maquiagem?

— Claro — ele falou.

— Já volto — ela falou pegando uma roupa no armário e indo para o banheiro, quando ela voltou estava vestida com o moletom da faculdade e sem maquiagem, mas ainda sim linda.

Ele havia tirado seus sapatos e meias e estava deitado sorrindo na cama dela.

— O que você está sorrindo? — ela perguntou.

— Porque eu estou aqui com você — ele disse simplesmente.

Bella sorriu e se deitou, descansando a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo seu coração bater.

Os braços dele a envolveram e seus lábios beijaram sua testa.

Finalmente ela estava sentindo que ali era seu lugar.

FLAHSBACK OFF

Edward acordou sentindo um prazer gostoso percorrer seu corpo.

Demorou um momento para perceber que ele conhecia sensação muito bem.

— Porra, Bella — ele disse quando viu que sua linda mulher chupava seu membro subindo e descendo sua língua no comprimento dele.

— Bom dia querido — ela disse o olhando enquanto a ponta de sua língua brincava na glande dele.

— Ah, isso é tão bom — ele disse gemendo segurando os cabelos dela, Bella o chupou usando somente sua boca, colocando o máximo que conseguia do seu membro na boca.

— Tão gostoso — ela disse chupando ele com força, desceu sua boca dando beijinhos e brincou com sua boca nas bolas dele, chupando uma depois outra.

— Vem deixa eu gozar dentro de você — ele disse a puxando para cima.

— Queria tanto meu leitinho matinal — com um biquinho de dengo.

— Depois você tem — ele prometeu e ficou por cima dela, seu membro deslizou fácil na entrada dela que estava molhada.

— Ah, isso é tão bom — ela disse gemendo quando ele a preencheu.

Ele investiu dentro dela entrando e saindo, puxou a perna dela, dobrando seu joelho, fazendo ele ir mais fundo ainda dentro dela.

Ele já estava perto, mas se segurou não querendo vim antes que ela, ele beijou os seios dela, passando suas unhas na barriga dela, desceu sua mão encontrando sua entrada a acariciando enquanto seu membro bombeava dentro dela.

— Vem comigo baby — ele pediu seu corpo estremecendo, quando sentiu que o orgasmo dela se aproximava.

Bella gemeu arranhando suas costas, beijando seus lábios.

Eles gozaram juntos se beijando apaixonadamente.

Edward ofegante beijou a testa dela, rindo.

— Isso que eu chamo de bom dia — ele falou.

Ela sorriu.

— Ótimo dia — ela concordou, ambos gemeram ouvindo o alarme tocar.

Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado e girou na cama pegando o celular e desligando o despertador.

Ela o abraçou.

— Você se lembra do jantar de ontem a noite?

— Claro que sim baby — ele disse — Por que?

— Nada, só queria ter certeza que nada mudou — ela disse.

— Nada mudou — ele garantiu — Ainda quero uma janelinha ou um porquinho espinho para mimar — ele garantiu a fazendo sorriu.

— Pode ser uma porca espinha — falou.

— Ei! Minha filha não vai ser uma porca — ele disse.

Riram.

— Para onde você quer ir? Vou tentar reservar um hotel hoje ainda — ele perguntou.

— Uma praia, sei que temos uma aqui perto, mas quase não vamos — ela disse — E um lugar perto também, não precisa ser do outro lado do mundo, se não vamos perder muito tempo viajando.

— Ótimo — ele concordou — Quando encontrar te aviso.

Ela concordou o beijando.

 _Dias depois..._

Bella estava deitada na cadeira de sol confortavelmente estofada sentindo o sol aquecer sua pele, a brisa era leve e morna. Estava quente e o sol alto no céu.

Ela estava deitada de costas e tentando pegar um bronze, sabia que sua pele era branca demais, mas havia passado óleo bronzeador e esperava ficar com uma marquinha sensual.

Eles tinham decidido ir para um resort em Miami, o lugar era muito bonito e como era baixa temporada não estava cheio de gente e puderam aproveitar tudo que o local tinha para oferecer.

A primeira noite tinham jantado no quarto, já que haviam chegado tarde, e ainda teve a mudança do fuso horário, passaram boa parte depois dela perdidos na cama macia e confortável.

No dia seguinte foram para a praia e a noite decidiram jantar no restaurante do hotel o que fez Bella se lembrar do primeiro encontro deles.

FLASHBACK ON

— Edward, esse lugar é tão lindo, sempre tive vontade de vim aqui — Bella falou quando eles já estavam sentados na mesa que ele tinha conseguido reservar.

O restaurante era bem arrumado, uma música clássica tocava e a decoração a faziam lembrar da praia.

— Fico feliz que tenha acertado na escolha, talvez Alice tenha me ajudado um pouco — ele disse com um sorriso torto colocando a mão na dela.

Bella sorriu.

— Aquela espertinha, jurou que não sabia para onde iria me levar — Bella falou sorrindo com os dedos dele tocando sua mão.

O jantar foi descontraído, eles conversaram sobre tudo, a infância deles um pouco sobre a adolescência e agora sobre a faculdade. Falaram também sobre seus medos e sonhos.

Dividiram a sobremesa e Edward perguntou se ela queria andar um pouco pelo parque.

Na hora da conta Bella fez menção de pegar sua carteira, mas parou só com o olhar que Edward lhe deu, deixou ele pagar aquela, mas tinha planos de ser rápida e pagar o próximo, pois sabia que teria.

Eles andaram pela calçada de braços entrelaçados, caminhando calmamente e rindo das lembranças alegres que tinham de quando eram crianças.

Toda aquela noite só tinha servido para Bella saber que Edward era o homem de sua vida.

Ela o amava, talvez desde quando eles eram crianças.

Podia está errada, podia ser que aquele relacionamento não desse certo, mas ela iria acreditar no que estava sentindo e dane-se que só tinha um dia que eles namoravam.

Dane-se se a moda agora era as pessoas não quererem mostrar apego, ela queria apego, queria abraço, queria beijo e queria dizer tudo que estava sentindo.

— Edward — ela parou de andar e o olhou.

— O que foi, baby? — ele perguntou acariciando sua bochecha, ela inclinou um pouco seu rosto sorrindo com o toque suave dele.

Ele era tão carinhoso.

— Eu quero ser sua — ela disse convicta daquilo.

— Você é — ele disse.

Bella sorriu enlaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e acariciou seu cabelo.

— Eu quero que faça amor comigo — ela falou.

— Bella... — ele suspirou fechando os olhos por um momento.

— Eu sei que é você que eu estava esperando Edward, eu... eu amo você, amo você, talvez eu tenha sido apaixonada por você desde sempre, desde de quando eu vi você assustado na porta de aula com medo de entrar conversando com sua mãe, eu consigo lembrar tão bem disso e eu fiquei tão feliz quando você se sentou ao meu lado e quando nos reencontramos, eu não sei explicar o que senti ali naquele momento, mas desde daquele dia não teve um único dia que não pensei em você — ela falou corajosamente — Quero ser sua como nunca fui de mais ninguém, você quer isso?

— Isabella Swan — ele falou e roçou seus lábios nos dela levemente — Esse coração é seu — ele falou colocando a mão dela em seu peito — Nunca senti o que estou sentido, eu quero está perto de você a todo instante, e não só para sexo, quero abraçar, te beijar, te proteger, ou apenas ficar ao seu lado sem fazer nada se isso é estar apaixonado e amando então eu estou por você, como nunca estive antes. Mas você tem certeza? Não quer esperar mais?

— Eu já esperei quase 20 anos Edward, eu sei que esse é o momento, com você — ela falou sorrindo.

— Se a gente fizer isso, você precisa saber de uma coisa — ele falou colocando o cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

— O que?

— Eu nunca vou deixar você sair da minha vida tão fácil, se depender de mim, você vai ser só minha — ele falou sério e firme.

Ela riu.

— É só o que eu quero — ela falou e eles se beijaram profundamente.

FLASHBACK OFF

— Bella, baby você vai ficar que nem um camarão — ela ouviu a voz de Edward dizer, tirando-a de seus pensamentos e se virou vendo-o debaixo de baixo da sombra sentado numa cadeira confortável vestido apenas com uma sunga preta bem preenchida.

— Vou não e você vai gostar — ela disse e pegou sua pina colada dando um gole.

Ele suspirou olhando para ela, se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou mais dela.

— Odeio esses caras que passam te olhando — ele disse.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— E eu odeio essas mulheres descaradas que se atiram em você — ela disse.

— Eu não tenho culpa — ele falou levantando suas mãos.

— E eu tenho?

— Tem, você é gostosa demais para seu próprio bem e fica ainda usando esses biquínis, porra não sei como a deixei sair com esse pedaço de pano.

— Por que você não tem que deixar nada, que eu uso o que eu quiser? — ela riu.

Ele bufou.

Ela se levantou e sentou no colo dele.

— Sou sua, só sua, se lembre disso — ela disse sussurrando no ouvido dele.

— Minha — ele disse apertando a cintura dela e beijando seu pescoço.

— Agora que tal irmos para a piscina? — ela deu uma piscadinha e se levantou indo para beira da piscina e entrando nela.

Edward não esperou um segundo para acompanha-la.

Ficaram na piscina por quase uma hora, abraçados, conversando e namorando.

Quando saíram se arrumaram para irem almoçar.

A viagem estava sendo bem proveitosa, pareciam recém-casados em lua de mel e aqueles momentos estavam fortalecendo ainda mais a relação deles.

Ela tinha certeza que voltaria grávida depois da quantidade de vezes que fizeram sexo ali.

Infelizmente, não foi com ela pensou.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oiii amores do meu coração! Como estão espero que bem?

Os comentários diminuíram de novo, mas ainda tem 16 sobreviventes aqui no nyah, firme e forte comentando kkkkk espero que continuem assim guerreiras.

Sei que essa fic é meio parada, não tem muita ação nenhuma TBS matando todo mundo, aliás que saudade kkkk mas espero que continuem gostando

Comentem para eu vir mais rápido com o próximo  
Ótimo final de semana  
beeijos

obs: esse ia ser o último capítulo com Flashback, mas como vi que estão gostando, vou ver se consigo fazer mais ok? Então me motivem e me inspirem com seus comentários ;)


	6. Capítulo 5

_Semanas depois..._

Edward chegou em casa cansado. Tudo que ele queria era tomar um bom banho e quem sabe receber aquela massagem deliciosa nas costas que só sua mulher sabia fazer.

Já tinha um mês que eles tinham voltado de Puta Cana e sem nenhuma mudança na rotina deles.

Exceto que a menstruação de Bella estava atrasada há uma semana e eles já estavam animados pensando que ela já poderia estar grávida, mas ainda deveria ser cedo para eles terem certeza e decidiram esperar um pouco mais para fazer algum exame.

— Bella, amor, cheguei — ele disse largando sua maleta no sofá e afrouxando sua gravata.

Ela não saiu da cozinha ou respondeu como sempre fazia.

Ele franziu sua testa e subiu as escadas indo para o quarto.

Entrou nele e logo sua feição se tornou preocupada.

— Bella? — ele disse se aproximando da cama, ela estava deitada no meio da cama deles, em posição fetal, abraçava as pernas e estava de olhos fechados.

Ele se aproximou dela tocando sua testa, mas sentiu sua temperatura normal.

Ela abriu os olhos sentindo o toque dele.

— Ei — ela disse, dando um sorriso triste.

— O que foi? Você não está se sentindo bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Cólica — ela respondeu apenas.

— Ah — ele disse, sentindo a decepção o encher, mas tentou não demostrar isso — Então desceu? — ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu triste.

Ele também estava.

— Sim, eu nunca fiquei tão triste quando senti — ela disse, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

— Não, baby — ele a abraçou — Foi só nossa primeira tentativa esse mês, ainda tem mês que vem e muitos outros, não vamos ficar tristes ok? — ele disse acariciando suavemente as costas dela — Você mesmo que disse que podia demorar — ele a lembrou.

— Eu sei, eu só me decepcionei, já achei que estava — ela disse cheirando o pescoço dele.

— Está doendo muito? Você tomou seu remédio?

— Tomei quando cheguei, está diminuindo agora — ela falou.

— O que posso fazer para você melhorar? Não gosto de te ver assim — ele falou beijando seus lábios levemente.

— Nada, pode ir tomar seu banho sei que está cansado, vou preparar algo para gente comer.

— Não fique deitadinha, vou pedir uma pizza, tomo banho, depois vamos ficar deitadinhos na cama abraçados assistindo um filme, o que acha? — ele perguntou.

— Perfeito — ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

Ela só tinha tanto a agradecer por ter ele em sua vida, Edward sempre foi melhor do que ela um dia tinha imaginado

FLASHBACK ON

— Jasper não vai chegar? — ela perguntou quando eles entraram no pequeno apartamento que ele e Edward dividiam.

— Se ele chegar nossos quartos são separados, vamos ter privacidade — falou — Você quer beber algo? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que água seria bom — ela disse.

Ele assentiu e foi até a geladeira colocando água no copo para ela.

Bella bebeu lentamente.

— Sabe que não precisamos fazer tudo essa noite não sabe? — ele perguntou olhando-a em seus olhos castanhos.

— Eu quero — ela disse apenas.

Edward se aproximou dela tocando seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha suavemente.

— Eu amo você — ele falou delicadamente.

Bella deu um sorriso sentindo seu coração aquecer.

Ela o puxou pela nuca e fez seus lábios se beijarem em um beijo calmo, suave, cheio de amor e carinho.

Mas logo o desejo tomou conta deles o beijo se aprofundou, as mãos de Edward apertaram a cintura de Bella puxando mais para si, as mãos dela acariciaram seu cabelo, descendo depois por suas costas.

Eles não pararam de se beijar um só segundo enquanto ele a agarrou pela bunda, fazendo-a envolver suas pernas em sua cintura.

— Vamos para o quarto — ele disse ofegante recebendo beijos dela em seu pescoço enquanto andava segurando-a com firmeza.

A porta estava aberta e ele entrou com ela, fechando-a com o pé, deixando o quarto todo escuro.

Bella sentiu seu corpo ser deitado em uma cama macia e ela o deixou deitar por cima dela.

Ele beijou seu corpo e tirou suas roupas, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com ele, tocando seu peito, costas, barriga, sentindo o prazer tomar conta do seu corpo quando sentiu pela primeira vez seu membro duro cutucá-la ainda coberto por sua cueca.

A boca dele beijou seu pescoço chupando e dando mordidinhas em sua pele até que encontrou um seio dela que gemeu ao sentir ele beijá-la ali e acariciar seus mamilos enrijecidos.

Ele beijou sua barriga descendo ainda mais.

— Edward — Bella gemeu mordendo seu lábio, encarando a escuridão do quarto.

Ele subiu sua boca de volta para dela, deslizando sua mão por cima de sua calcinha.

— Você é tão macia, quero te devorar toda — ele sussurrou roçando seus lábios úmidos um no outro.

Bella deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dele e encontrando seu membro duro.

Ela o segurou e o apertou fazendo-o pressionar seus lábios com força.

— Faça-me sua — ela pediu.

— Eu vou baby, preciso preparar você para mim — ele disse e puxou a calcinha do corpo dela deixando-a nua.

Ele tocou sua virilha sentindo um pouco de pelo pubiano ali, deslizou sua mão entre as dobras dela sentindo sua umidade e quentura.

Ele desceu seu corpo deixando sua cabeça entre as pernas dela e fez o que sempre quis fazer. Lambeu sua entrada sentindo seu gosto, Bella apertou seus olhos com força e sua mão no lençol da cama, deixando-o fazer o que quisesse com ela.

Ele a lembrou e chupou com delicadeza, seus lábios trabalhando nela sem nenhuma pressa. Ele subiu e encontrou o ponto ali acima de sua vulva e esfregou seu clitóris suavemente vendo ela gemer alto.

— Você gosta? — ele perguntou repetindo o gesto penetrando um dedo seu dentro dela.

— Sim, não pare — ela pediu sentindo seu corpo todo se arrepiar de prazer.

— Dói? — ele perguntou tirando e colocando seu dedo dentro dela.

— Um pouco — ela falou a boca dele voltando a chupa-la.

Ela puxou ele, trazendo sua boca para a dela e o beijou com desejo, sua mão acariciando sua entrada.

— Você está tão molhada — ele disse esfregando sua mão ali — Não quero te machucar.

— Você não vai — ela disse.

Ele suspirou e se afastou um pouco dela, ela escutou um barulho e depois uma luz fraca ao lado deles se acendeu.

— Quero olhar para você, quando a fizer minha — ele disse — Tenho que pegar uma camisinha.

— É bom... — ela disse feliz por ele ter se lembrado disso, pois aquilo era a última coisa que estava passando por sua cabeça.

Ela ficou em silêncio observando-o pegar uma embalagem azul prateada.

Viu ele abrir a embalagem com cuidado, depois se afastar e colocar a camisinha. Nessa hora ela pode observar ele em todos os detalhes, seu membro duro, seu corpo nu para ela.

Ele era lindo, musculoso sem nenhum exagero e aquele V em seu quadril, fez ela querer lambê-lo inteiro.

Edward beijou sua testa depois seus lábios, voltando a se deitar em cima dela.

— Vai doer — ele avisou.

Ela assentiu preparada para aquilo.

Ele investiu seu membro para dentro dela lentamente, a entrada dela se alargando para cabê-lo.

Bella gemeu sentindo seus olhos ficarem úmidos quando sentiu uma ardência dentro dela.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou a olhando.

— Sim, continua — ela falou e ele continuou, saiu de dentro dela e voltou.

— Porra, você é tão apertada.

— Edward — ela gemeu, arranhando suas costas.

— Droga Bella — ele disse beijando sua boca e seu pescoço investindo seu membro para dentro dela.

Ele entrava e saía lentamente, mas depois que percebeu que ela parecia não está sentindo mais dor, ele aprofundou seus movimentos entrando e saindo de dentro dela com força.

— Ah isso, tão gostosa — ele gemia.

— Edward — Bella falava sentindo seu corpo se arquear para ele, enquanto eles se beijavam e se acariciavam.

Edward levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e o acariciou fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Bella deixou seu corpo ser tomado pelas sensações que sentia enquanto ele investia nela sem parar.

E então seu corpo todo se contorceu com o prazer que sentiu enquanto ela sentia tudo nela ser tomado por prazer para logo depois relaxar.

Edward a observou quando viu que ela tinha gozado e ele próprio se entregou ao prazer que sentia, gozando com força e enchendo a camisinha.

— Eu te amo, te amo — ele disse beijando seu rosto e saindo de dentro dela com cuidado.

Bella gemeu sentindo um pouco de dor, mas sorriu olhando para o homem que ela sabia que seria sua vida.

— Eu te amo, Edward Cullen — ela decretou beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Horas depois, os dois já estavam deitados na cama, Bella deitada com a cabeça no peito dele, o lençol cobrindo suas pernas, já haviam comido a pizza e estavam assistindo um filme de suspense que estava passando na tevê.

— Ah, Alice me ligou hoje — Bella disse se lembrando.

— O que ela queria? — ele perguntou.

— Ela vai fazer um jantar surpresa para Jasper, convidou a gente para ir — ela falou.

— Tudo bem — ele murmurou beijando o topo de sua cabeça e acariciando seu braço.

...

No dia seguinte, Bella e Edward foram os últimos a chegarem na casa de Alice e Jasper.

Assim como Rosalie e Emmett que tinham finalmente se casados no começo do ano

Emmett conseguiu enrolá-la por oito anos de namoro até finalmente pedi-la em casamento.

Peter e Charlotte eram amigos de Jasper desde da infância e também estavam presentes.

Por ordem de Alice eles tinham estacionado os carros distantes e ela ligou para o marido para saber se ele estava chegando.

As luzes já estavam apagadas quando ouviram um barulho de carro próximo.

As mulheres soltaram risinhos e alguns _shis_ foram ouvidos.

Quando Jasper abriu a porta e ascendeu as luzes ouviu um coro de surpresa.

Ele fez sua melhor cara de surpresa.

Afinal ele tinha descoberto sem querer que sua mulher iria fazer uma festa.

Recebeu cumprimentos de todos e um abraço apertado de Alice, além de um beijo e um sussurro provocante no ouvido.

Edward e Bella estavam amando a noite.

Estavam conseguindo se distrair um pouco e conversarem com os amigos.

Mas Bella percebia que sua amiga estava nervosa demais e sentiu que tinha algo mais por aí.

Quando foi o momento dos parabéns e do bolo que Alice recebeu o primeiro pedaço, foi então que ela decidiu contar a grande notícia.

Ela deixou o bolo de lado e pegou a mão do marido colocando em seu estômago plano.

— Eu estou grávida Jazz.

Agora sim ele fez uma cara de surpresa verdadeira.

Bella sentiu-se dividir em dois.

A mão forte de Edward tomou a sua e ele apertou com força.

Ela estava feliz pela amiga.

Mas não pode deixar de sentir uma pitadinha de inveja e dor.

Poxa.

Ela queria aquilo.

Muito. Aquela sensação. Aquela felicidade.

Ela olhou para Edward e deu um sorriso forçado.

Mas abraçou a amiga com força e desejou muita saúde ao bebê.

Mesmo estando feliz pela amiga Bella não teve muito clima de festa depois.

Eles foram embora logo quando conseguiram.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa nenhum dos dois disseram nada.

Bella entrou na casa tirando seus saltos e subindo às escadas descalço.

Edward suspirou e foi na cozinha beber água e ativar o alarme.

Quando chegou a seu quarto percebeu que a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e ouviu soluços vindo de dentro.

Ele rapidamente tirou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro só de cueca.

Encontrou Bella sentada dentro da banheira com a água do chuveiro caindo em cima dela ela estava abraçando suas pernas e com o rosto em cima dos braços.

Edward rapidamente a abraçou.

— Baby — ele disse a abraçando com força.

Bella envolveu seus braços nele fungando.

— Eu sou horrível — ela disse — uma amiga horrível e uma pessoa horrível.

— Não, baby, claro que não.

— Eu estou com tanto ciúmes e inveja de Alice. Eu queria te dar essa notícia

— Um dia você vai me dar, Bella, não fique assim. Não é errado sentir inveja eu também estou sentindo, mas isso não quer dizer que desejamos mal a eles.

— Não mesmo eu... só estava tão confiante que engravidar ia logo. Fiquei decepcionada e tão frustrada.

— Eu sei baby eu também estava acho que meus espermatozoides não são ainda tão inteligentes como o pai — ele disse e conseguiu fazê-la rir um pouco.

— Pelo menos vamos ser tios postiço — ela disse — já posso imaginar uma menininha que vai sempre andar na moda — ela riu um pouquinho mais.

Edward sorriu.

— Sim e olha o que é melhor. Será um treinamento para quando tivermos nosso bebê. Podemos ficar com ele, mas quando ele chorar vamos só entregar para os pais. O que é melhor que isso? Nem precisamos trocar fraldas.

Bella riu e beijou seus lábios.

— Obrigada — ela disse — Você sempre sabe o que fazer para me deixar melhor.

— Bem, estou aqui para isso.

— Eu te amo porco espinho — ela falou.

— Não mais do que eu baby e um dia você vai poder dizer aquelas três palavras para mim — ele falou.

Ela sorriu entendendo de quais palavras ele estava falando.

— E vai ser em grande estilo — ela garantiu.

— Posso até imaginar — ele sorriu a beijando com paixão.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, como estão? Espero que bem...  
Continue comentando amores, ainda não foi dessa vez que o baby veio, será que no próximo vem?  
O que acharam da primeira vez deles?  
Comeeentem amores, aproveitem que estou inspirada esses dias kkkk  
AAh, vou viajar quarta feira, queria postar um capítulo até lá, então comentem bastante e rápido para eu voltar logo com mais capítulo para vocês  
beeijos  
lalac


	7. Capítulo 6

_Algumas semanas depois..._

— Meu Deus, Alice... olha essa barriguinha — Bella disse sorrindo sincera, quando viu a amiga, como ela estava com um vestido bem justo dava para notar o pequeno volume que começava a surgir ali.

— Sim, parece que cresceu do nada — Alice disse acariciando sua barriga quase imperceptível e sorrindo involuntariamente.

— Quero só ver quando tiver barriguda, vai parecer um lápis com uma borracha no meio — Rosalie disse rindo.

Alice deu a língua para ela.

Bella riu.

Era sexta e elas tinham se encontrando para jantar, era uma noite só de garotas. Costumavam fazer isso pelo menos duas vezes no mês, enquanto os homens também deveriam está tendo uma noite só de meninos o que consistia eles estarem no porão da casa de Emmett, onde ele tinha uma tv enorme, um vídeo game, sinuca e um barzinho.

Com certeza estavam bebendo, falando besteira e jogando.

Homens sempre seriam meninos.

— Como é está grávida, Alie? — Bella perguntou de repente olhando para a amiga.

— É... indescritível, não tem palavras que possam descrever, saber que você está carregando um bebê dentro de você, que é menor que uma laranja e já é tão amado, uma partizinha sua e do homem que você ama... — Alice falou balançando a cabeça.

Bella sorriu para a amiga bebendo um gole do seu suco.

Será que um dia ela poderia descobrir como era a sensação?, pensou por dentro tristemente.

— Garotas eu tenho algo para contar — Rosalie disse chamando a atenção delas.

— O que foi?

— Emmett aprontou alguma?

— Não, não — ela sorriu — Na verdade ele aprontou algo...

— Ah meu Deus... O que foi? — elas perguntaram agoniadas.

Bella ficou aliviada um pouco da mudança de assunto.

Sempre quando se encontravam ultimamente tudo girava em torno da gravidez de Alice, não que Bella se importasse, mas ela queria aquilo também.

— Ele me engravidou. Nós vamos ser pais também — Rosalie disse dando um grande sorriso feliz.

— Ah meu Deus Rose — Alice falou, seus olhos se arregalando de surpresa e um sorriso gigante brotando em seu rosto — Mentira! Não consigo acreditar nisso. É para quando? Como descobriu? Quantas semanas está? Você fica muito enjoada? Já contou para Emmett, ele vai surtar quando descobrir.

— Calma mulher! — Rose riu — Ainda é recente apenas quatro semanas apenas. Eu ainda não contei para ele, quero esperar mais algumas semanas, mas não ia conseguir isso de vocês, não foi planejado, mas eu estou tão feliz e sim toda manhã acordo enjoada, é horrível, por isso fui ao médico e descobri não sei como ele ainda não suspeitou.

— Vocês estavam se prevenindo? — Alice perguntou.

— Sim, eu só esqueci de tomar a pílula um dia e _puuf_ — Rosalie sorriu, seu grande sonho sempre foi o de ser mãe e sabia que mesmo não sendo planejado seu marido ia amar, por ele já teriam cinco filhos.

— Aí nossos bebes vão ser quase gêmeos isso é tão legal —Alice falou sorrindo para a amiga. Não é Bella?

— É... é claro — Bella falou tentando controlar a tristeza que a dominou — Eu sinto muito meninas, mas tenho que ir — Bella disse rápido tirando um dinheiro da sua carteira para pagar o prato que tinha pedido e nem havia chegado e saindo dali mais rápida que um raio.

— Ei Bellla — Rose falou preocupada, mas a morena sumiu de sua vista rapidamente — Ah meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei, mas já tem alguns dias que ela está diferente.

Rose suspirou.

— Quando ela se sentir preparada tenho certeza que vai nos contar.

— Sim — elas deram um sorriso preocupado, mas feliz.

...

Edward chegou a sua casa o mais rápido que pode.

Estava quase batendo o recorde de Emmett quando seu celular tocou.

Jasper havia atendido ao ver que era sua esposa que estava ligando e ele passou para Edward a mensagem.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de largar tudo, pegar um uber e ir para casa.

Ele tentou ligar para a esposa no carro, mas ela não entendeu.

Respirou aliviado quando viu o carro dela na garagem.

— Bella? Amor? — ele a chamou entrando na casa.

Ele subiu para o quarto, mas não havia nem sinal dela, apenas a roupa que ela estava usando, estava em cima da cama.

— Bella — ele falou empurrando a porta do banheiro que estava vazio.

Ele desceu as escadas novamente e foi para a cozinha.

Viu a porta da cozinha que ia para o quintal aberta.

Ele saiu e logo avistou sua esposa deitada em uma espreguiçadeira de olhos fechados, ela usava meias e uma blusa dele, apenas.

Ele se aproximou tirando seu blazer e colocando nela.

Estava um vento fraco gelado ali e não sabia como ela estava suportando ficar ali na temperatura que estava.

— Baby, o que faz aqui? Está frio — ele falou preocupado, pegando em suas mãos geladas.

Bella abriu seus olhos e o olhou.

Edward viu que ela tinha chorado.

Rapidamente ele a abraçou com força e beijou seus cabelos.

— O que aconteceu? — ele sussurrou agoniado. Ela fungou em sua camisa em silêncio e ele esperou ela dizer o motivo.

— Rosalie está grávida, Emmett não sabe ainda... Então...

— Ah — ele falou a apertando mais forte.

— Eles nem sequer planejaram, ela só esqueceu de tomar a pílula um maldito dia, um dia. Nós já estamos assim há quase quatro meses Edward, quatro sem nos prevenirmos e ainda nada — ela desabafou abraçada ao marido.

— Não fica assim baby, por favor, amanhã nós vamos na consulta e vamos descobrir o que tem de errado — ele disse sentindo tudo que ela sentia.

— Eu só uma péssima amiga, eu nem conseguir dizer parabéns, elas estavam tão felizes, seus bebês vão ser quase gêmeos. E se eu não puder gerar um filho? Se eu tiver alguma doença ou algo assim? Se eu nunca puder ser mãe?

— E se for eu baby, você já parou para pensar nisso?

— Não importa — ela fungou o olhando — Eu vou continuar te amando do mesmo jeito.

— E eu também meu amor, mas eu estive pensando... se algum de nós tiver alguma doença... ou for estéril... o que você acha de adoção?

— Adoção? — ela perguntou franzindo seu cenho, pensando na ideia.

— Sim, eu sei que nunca falamos sobre isso, mas... você seria capaz de amar uma criança que não vinhesse de nenhum de nós dois?

— Ah Edward — Bella o abraçou — Eu amaria qualquer criança e se não pudermos termos nossos próprios filhos tenho certeza que tem muitas crianças que adorariam ser nossos filhos? Essa... essa é uma ótima ideia — ela falou fungando e sorrindo pela primeira vez.

Ele sorriu também emocionado.

— Se quiser posso começar a pesquisar sobre isso só para saber como é, sem nenhuma pressão...

— Eu te amo, baby, te amo tanto. Não importa se não pudermos termos um filho do nosso sangue o que importa é que teremos um filho do nosso coração tenho certeza disso — Bella falou, se sentindo despreocupada pela primeira vez em semanas.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

— Você vai ser a melhor mãe que eu poderia ter escolhido para criar meu filho, vindo daqui ou daqui — ele disse tocando sua barriga depois seu coração.

— E você o melhor pai — ela disse o beijando apaixonadamente por alguns segundos.

— Edward? — ela sussurrou beijando seu pescoço.

— Sim, meu amor.

— Faz amor comigo aqui — ela pediu.

— Sempre onde e quando quiser — ele falou.

E ali sob a luz do luar e do céu estrelado, eles se entregaram ao amor que sentiam.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Desculpem o sumiço eu viajei e só cheguei ontem, espero que me perdoem.

Só eu senti uma dorzinha no coração lendo esse capítulo?

Mas tenho certeza que no próximo melhora haha ;)

Mas não contem para Bella ainda, é segredo só nosso X

Capítulo curtinho, só para matar a saudade...

Comentem amores, por favor, a fic tem mais de 350 visualizações e só 15 comentários no passado, fico meio desanimada assim, para quem já tem mais de 30 comentários em um capítulo, façam a parte de vocês por favorzinho, quem sabe eu volto antes com capítulo só depende de vocês...

beeijos


	8. Capítulo 7

FLASHBACK ON

— Edward para. — Bella disse rindo, com a boca do seu marido que beijava e acariciava sua barriga, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em sua pele.

— Por que? Eu já disse que amo sua barriga? — Ele disse mordendo um pouco acima do seu umbigo.

— Só um milhão e meio de vezes. — Ela brincou acariciando seu cabelo.

— Então tenho que dizer mais. — Ele disse lambendo do seu umbigo até o colo dos seus seios. — Amo sua barriga, amo seus peitos, amo seu pescoço, sua boca, seus olhos, você inteira. — Ele disse beijando cada parte que enumerou.

Bella balançou a cabeça sorrindo, esfregando seu nariz no dele.

Ele voltou a se deitar ao lado dela, colocando sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, sua perna em cima do corpo dela e sua mão em seu estômago. Ele acariciou a área.

— Um dia eu vou fazer um filho em você. — Ele disse, de repente.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Tinha seis meses que eles estavam namorando, passavam o máximo de tempo possível juntos, às vezes em silêncio estudando, às vezes se amando sem parar, era incrível como eles se entendiam facilmente e as coisas aconteciam entre eles com facilidade.

— Ah não fale em fazer um bebê, quando acabamos de transar sem camisinha, não vai me deixar paranoica aqui. — Ela brincou sem saber o que falar direito.

— Você não ia gostar de ter um bebê meu?

— Claro que vou, um dia, mas ainda é cedo, temos que nos formar primeiro... casar... — Ela falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Mal posso esperar para um dia casar com você. Tornar você minha senhora Cullen minha esposa, você vai aceitar quando eu perguntar? — Ele disse a olhando intensamente.

— E eu seria louca de recusar? — Ela disse se sentando em cima dele e beijando com todo amor que tinha.

FLASHBACK OFF

 _Meninas, mil perdões por ter saído daquele jeito. Eu não estava me sentindo bem e eu prometo que vou explicar tudo para vocês que tal darmos uma folga nos meninos e fazermos uma noite de garotas aqui em casa, nós três? Precisamos conversar e nos distrair._

 _Eu amo vocês,_

 _Sempre_

 _Bella_

...

— Você está me dando nos nervos — Edward disse colocando a mão na perna de Bella que balançava sem parar.

— Desculpe, estou nervosa — ela disse.

— Vai dar tudo certo baby, estaremos juntos para sempre — ele disse colocando sua mão na dela.

— Para sempre — Bella garantiu.

Mais alguns minutos e o nome de Bella foi chamado eles se levantaram e entraram no consultório da médica de Bella.

— Bella, quanto tempo — a dra. Carmem disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

— Oi Carmem, como vai? Meu marido Edward, não sei se lembra dele — Bella os apresentou.

— É claro, sentem-se. Algum motivo especial para visita? Ou só rotina?

— Bem na verdade... nós estamos tentando engravidar — ela disse a mão de Edward apertando suavemente sua mão.

— Você parou de tomar o anticoncepcional?

— Sim, já tem mais de quatro meses e até agora nada — Bella suspirou.

— Oh bem, isso não é muito comum, sua menstruação está vindo normal?

— Sim, a última veio dia 12 do mês retrasado.

— E não veio ainda? — a médica franziu sua testa.

— Ela está desregulada desde que parei de tomar a pílula, mas acho que deve vim por esses dias, estou com os seios inchados e a barriga— informou.

— Você fez algum exame de gravidez recente?

— Não — Bella falou.

A médica assentiu.

— Eu estou sem exames de farmácia agora, mas vou pedir um exame de sangue, completo para você, como é minha última paciente agora, se quiser posso realizar agora uma ecografia transvaginal para verificar a anatomia dos seus órgãos internos, tudo bem?

— É claro.

— Bem vamos partir daí e vê se tem algum problema, pode trocar de roupa e esvaziar sua bexiga ali no banheiro, vou preparar a máquina.

— Ah ok — Bella falou se levantando.

Edward ficou em silencio observando tudo. Era a segunda vez que ele acompanhava Bella na ginecologista a primeira tinha sido quando ela resolveu tomar anticoncepcional e eles pararem de usarem camisinha, fizeram todos os tipos de exame só para garantir que ambos não tinham nenhuma doença.

Bella se deitou na maca e ele ficou ao seu lado segurando sua mão, antes de realizar o exame a médica apalpou todo o corpo de Bella verificando seus seios, pressionando levemente sua barriga e seu órgão genital. Depois ela pegou o aparelho, colocando uma camisinha e gel.

— Relaxe — ela disse e Edward acariciou a mão da esposa enquanto a olhava. Não queria ver nada entrando nela que não fosse alguma parte de seu corpo, era errado ele ter ciúmes de uma máquina?

A médica olhou para a imagem que mostrou no monitor.

— Aqui — ela disse olhando a tevê — Você não tem sentido nada de diferente?

— Não — Bella disse estranhando a pergunta — Não sinto dor, nem nada.

— Não dor, mas você sente enjoo, ou fraqueza? — perguntou ampliando algo na imagem, sua expressão era leve e não demonstrava nada.

— Bem, às vezes me sinto tonta, mas eu não tenho me alimentado direito — Bella admitiu sentindo suas bochechas corando por ter escondido aquilo do marido.

— Por que não me contou? — ele disse chateado.

— Não quis te preocupar — ele apenas balançou a cabeça exasperado.

— Na sua última menstruação durou quantos dias?

— Na verdade, foi bem pouco e durou nem três dias direito, eu estranhei, mas não me preocupei muito com isso — ela falou sincera, tinha ficado feliz de ter acabado mais cedo, assim ela e Edward poderiam voltar a tentar outro bebê mais rápido.

A médica assentiu.

— Eu... acho que não tenho muito que fazer — a médica falou.

— É grave o que eu tenho? — ela perguntou amedrontada. Ela não sabia como reagiria se não pudesse ter um bebê.

— Ah não — a médica sorriu — Está vendo esse borrão escuro?

Eles assentiram.

— Esse é o saco gestacional, está bem desenvolvido, acho que já está com mais de 5 semanas, espere um pouco.

Edward e Bella ficaram apreensivos, ainda sem acreditar em nada que a médica estava dizendo. Ela mexeu em algo na tela que se tornou mais nítida e depois ligou um barulho de som.

Por um momento eles só podia escutar um chiado, mas então começaram a ouvir um chiado baixo, como batidas de um coração. A médica aumentou o volume e com certeza era de um coraçãozinho batendo.

Bella sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, escutando as batidas que vinham de dentro dela. Como ela poderia se apaixonar por um som assim?

— Aqui está o embrião de vocês e esse ponto que pulsa é o coraçãozinho dele — a médica disse sorrindo.

— Ah meu Deus — Bella arfou, sentindo a mão do marido apertar com força a sua.

— O embrião ainda está muito pequeno para ser visto direito, mas está bem desenvolvido, aqui mede pouco mais de 18mm, pouco menor que um caroço de feijão. Podemos marcar uma ultrassonografia para daqui duas semanas e avaliar melhor o desenvolvimento dele.

— Meu Deus, meu Deus... Eu estou grávida, isso é sério!? — Bella fungou, olhando a imagem que a médica mostrava, mas não conseguindo distinguir nada ali.

— Sim, muito grávida na verdade, já podemos até ouvir o coração batendo. Provavelmente o sangramento que você teve foi do óvulo se fixando nas paredes do útero, acontece sangramento em alguns casos, mesmo assim vamos fazer vários exames para investigar melhor isso. Mas, tudo parece ótimo, temos que fazer alguns exames de sangue e vou passar todas as informações necessárias que precisam, posso também recomendar um médico obstetra, para acompanhar de perto a gestação. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos agora, pela cara de vocês vejo não esperavam por isso — falou com um pequeno sorriso.

A médica tirou o aparelho, o limpou e saiu rapidamente da sala.

— Edward... — Bella disse seu nome olhando seu marido.

Ele piscou e se mexeu a olhando, ainda encarando a tela que estava desligada.

Bella não soube descrever as emoções que havia em seus olhos, provavelmente espelhavam as mesmas emoções que tinham nos dela.

— Meu Deus, Bella, muito obrigado, obrigado, não acredito — ele disse deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto de emoção. — Nós vamos ser pais, você está gravida, conseguimos — ele disse dando vários beijos em seu rosto.

— Isso é real, não é? Me diz que é? — ela falou fungando.

— É sim, não consigo acreditar, mas nós vamos ter um bebê Bella, Senhor... Vou cuidar de vocês, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver...

— Eu sei que vai — ela disse sorrindo entre lágrimas.

— Você vai ficar bem pequenino, mamãe e papai vai cuidar bem de você, nós já te amamos — ele disse acariciando a barriga dela.

Bella chorou o abraçando, colocando sua mão em cima da dele.

Um filho.

Um fruto do amor deles.

Minutos depois eles conseguiram se recompor, Bella vestiu sua roupa novamente.

Eles ainda passaram mais de meia hora ouvindo todas as informações da médica, que pediu alguns exames de sangue de Bella e deu todas as recomendações necessárias.

Eles saíram da clínica parecendo que flutuavam em nuvens, seus sorrisos diziam tudo em seus rostos.

Não tinha casal mais feliz que eles naquele momento.

Eles passaram o resto do dia inteirinho deitados na cama, fazendo planos e conversando com a barriga ainda inexistente de Bella.

Imaginando como seria o bebê, quando ele nasceria, se seria menino ou menina e planejando todo um futuro que ainda era incerto naquele momento.

Mal sabiam eles que talvez não existiria um futuro para aquele bebê.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Geeeente, que frase essa no final hein? Odiei, mas foi a única que veio para acabar o capítulo.

E então Bella já estava grávida e nem sabia, ficou tão preocupada que não engravidaria, que os sintomas estavam na sua frente e nem se deu conta kkkkk

Eu tinha pensado em fazer ela ter uma gravidez psicológica um tema bem diferente também, mas seria muita coisa para uma fic só, muito sofrimento kkkk, então ela já está gravida e no próximo saberemos mais.

Estou na bad aqui, então por favor, me animem com os comentários de vocês, sério mesmo, estou precisando muito mesmo.

É isso amores, continuem comentando que antes de quarta eu trago outro capítulo

beeijos


	9. Capítulo 8

Em um sábado à tarde eles receberam a visita de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.

Bella tinha ligado convidando a todos para passarem um tempinho na casa deles, depois que Rosalie enviou uma mensagem dizendo que não tinha resistido e tinha contado a Emmett sobre a gravidez.

Os homens foram logo bebendo uma cerveja e conversando sobre futebol, enquanto Bella fez um suco para as mulheres, os petiscos já estavam prontos.

Eles se reuniram no quintal deles e ficaram conversando.

Bella estava sentada no colo de Edward, Alice estava sentada na espreguiçadeira com Jasper, Emmett se balançava na rede e Rosalie sentada no sofá.

O clima estava fresco, nem frio, nem calor e eles aproveitavam.

— Eu queria falar uma coisa — Bella começou depois de um momento de silêncio — Primeiro queria pedir desculpas para Rosalie e Alice por ter saído daquele jeito no nosso jantar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar ali. Edward e eu não contamos para ninguém, mas já tem vários meses que tentamos engravidar e não conseguimos... — ela parou um segundo suspirando e Edward apertou sua mão.

— Ah Bella — Alice disse se arrumando e prestando mais atenção.

— Nós ficamos muito feliz com a gravidez de vocês duas é claro que sim, mas não pudemos deixar de ficar tristes, pois nós queríamos passar por isso também, nós até estávamos pensando em adoção.

— Vocês não procuraram um médico? — Rosalie perguntou.

— Sim nós fomos na médica de Bella — Edward disse.

— Ah... e o que aconteceu?

— A médica fez uma ecografia em mim para descobrir se estava tudo bem com meus órgãos internos.

— E...?

— Bem foi uma surpresa para gente, realmente não esperávamos, mas...

— Nós estamos grávidos também, caralho — Edward soltou de uma vez dando um grito.

— Ah meu Deus — as meninas pularam animadas e correram abraçando Bella.

— Não acredito que nós três vamos ser mães juntas.

— Nem eu — Bella falou sorrindo feliz — Nós ficamos tão felizes quando descobrimos, pensava que não iria acontecer.

— É para quando?

— Março, já vamos ter um bebê na Páscoa — Bella disse animada com a possibilidade.

— O meu é para depois da Páscoa ainda — Rosalie respondeu.

— E o meu dia 15 de fevereiro. Nossos bebês vão ter apenas semanas de diferença, isso é tão legal.

— Nossos bebês vão ser quase irmãos — Bella disse emocionada.

— Nem acredito nisso, se forem três meninas vão ser melhores amigas assim como nós — Rosalie falou e as três se abraçando emocionadas e felizes.

— É acho que vamos ter trabalho para cuidarmos dessas 3 grávidas — Edward disse ao amigo e irmão, mas seu sorriso era imenso.

As meninas começaram a conversar animadas sobre a gestação, contando sobre enjoos e o que sentiam.

Bella relatou que não sentia nenhum enjoo, apenas dor de cabeça, tontura e dor nos seios, Alice e Rosalie a consideraram sortuda já que ambas passavam metade da

manhã enjoada.

Edward abriu uma garrafa de uísque que tinha guardada e tomou com seus amigos.

As meninas apenas os observavam enquanto conversavam, deixando eles comemorarem da maneira deles.

Esme ligou e Bella acabou contando a novidade, depois passou o telefone para Rosalie contar também, a sogra de ambas ficou muito emocionada e chorou.

Depois que Bella passou o telefone ela saiu dizendo que ia ao banheiro, saiu de fininho vendo seus amigos conversando e foi para o banheiro que tinha ali embaixo mesmo.

Fechou a porta sentindo seu coração se apertar e as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos.

— Bella querida? — Edward disse batendo levemente na porta.

Ela fungou e rapidamente abriu a porta, abraçando com força o marido.

— Ei, baby, o que foi? — ele disse preocupado.

— Só saudades da minha mãe — ela falou fungando.

— Ah meu amor, tenho certeza que dá onde ela estiver está muito feliz por nós — Edward falou delicadamente.

Sua sogra tinha morrido poucos meses depois do casamento deles. Tinha sido muito difícil para Bella superar aquilo. Todos os dias ela sentia falta de sua mãe avoada, de seus conselhos, abraços. Nunca esqueceria da dor que sentiu quando atendeu ao telefonema de um policial dizendo que sua mãe e Phil, seu padrasto, tinham sofrido um acidente de carro e morrido na hora. Ela sempre preferia pensar que os dois estavam juntos em uma praia paradisíaca, risonhos e felizes. Era assim que ela conseguia suportar dia após dia.

— Eu sei que sim, ela provavelmente diria que estava muito nova para ser vó, mas sei que ficaria feliz — Bella falou sorrindo um pouco.

Edward deu seu sorriso torto acariciando seu rosto.

— Você quer ligar para seu pai? — ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu sabendo que seu pai ficaria feliz com a chegada de um netinho, ele sempre cobrava aquilo para eles quando se viam.

Já era a hora do crepúsculo quando as mulheres rebocaram seus maridos alegrinhos para o carro e se despediram.

Alice e Rosalie foram dirigindo já que tinham bebido.

Assim que estavam sozinhos Edward abraçou Bella por trás beijando seu pescoço.

— Hum... baby, pensei que eles não iam embora nunca — ele murmurou pressionando seu quadril na bunda dela.

— Ah nada disso, sr. Cullen, pode ir tomar um banho e escovar a boca que você está com bafo de álcool puro — ela disse o afastando.

— Porque você não vem me dar banho, sabe que só fico limpinho com sua esfregada — ele falou subindo suas mãos e massageando seu seio.

— Não me tente, homem — ela disse se virando de frente para ele, subindo suas mãos para o pescoço dele.

Edward pressionou o corpo dela com força e a beijou com desejo.

Bella retribuiu ao beijo, chupando seus lábios e brincando com sua língua na dele.

Ele deslizou sua mão pelas costas dela, apertando sua bunda e Bella impulsionou seu corpo, elevando do chão.

Ela rodeou suas pernas na cintura dele.

Edward desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando e chupando sua pele.

— Vamos para o quarto — ele disse andando com ela pendurada nele para a escada.

Ele subiu com cuidado para não caírem e entrou no quarto deles. Colocou-a deitada no colchão macio já tirando sua blusa e abrindo suas calças.

Bella puxou sua blusa também e seu sutiã. Ele abriu a calça dela beijando sua barriga e puxou ela do seu corpo e em seguida sua calcinha.

Ele beijou sua boca, descendo brincando com seus seios, depois sua barriga e finalmente sua virilha.

Edward beijou e chupou sua entrada vermelha que pulsava já o querendo. Ele brincou com seus lábios nela e sua língua.

Bella gemeu apertando o cabelo dele e rebolando em sua boca, sentindo o prazer tomar conta do seu corpo.

Ela puxou o cabelo dele para cima e o beijou.

Um segundo depois sentiu o membro dele a invadir.

Ambos gemeram, os movimentos dele foram rápidos e fortes, suas barrigas se roçando e seus peitos. Eles se beijavam e gemiam com o prazer que sentiam.

— Ahh, Edward tão bom — Bella gemeu sensível, os dedos dele beliscando seu mamilo eriçado.

— Hum, linda, goza para mim vai, amor — ele pediu extasiado sabendo que não duraria muito.

— Vem comigo gostosão — ela disse mordiscando seu lábio.

Eles gemeram, a perna dela rodeando com força a cintura dele, suas mãos puxando seu cabelo e descendo em suas costas.

Mas alguns movimentos eles gozaram grunhindo e gemendo palavras desconexas.

Edward saiu de dentro dela e se jogou ao seu lado.

Bella o abraçou deitando a cabeça em seu peito ouvindo seu coração acelerado.

— Pensei que seria daqueles maridos que não querem fazer sexo com a mulher grávida — Bella disse sorrindo.

Ele bufou.

— Nunca, baby, eu sei que tenho um super pau, mas ele não pode chegar perto do nosso bebê — falou de olhos fechados, sua voz baixinha, como se já estivesse dormindo.

— Convencido nenhum pouco — ela disse beijando seu peito.

Ela levantou seu rosto e viu que ele já dormia.

Ficou o admirando por um momento o homem que tinha.

Como podia ter sido tão sortuda assim.

— Você vai ter o melhor papai desse mundo — ela disse tocando sua barriga onde sabia que seu bebê estava bem protegido.

Ela puxou o lençol os cobrindo, depois fechou seus olhos e adormeceu ouvindo as batidas do coração do marido e sorrindo ao pensar no filho.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Espero que bem, capítulo curtinho e sem flashback, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Essas três grávidas com certeza vão dá trabalho, porém, infelizmente para uma delas a gestação vai durar pouco... =/

Isso que eu quis dizer nas ultimas frase do capítulo passado kkkk, a Bella não vai perder esse bebê, mas como sabem, ele vai vim muito cedo, então...

Comentem maais amores, por favor

beeijos


	10. Capítulo 9

FLASHBACK ON

— Já passou um minuto? — Bella perguntou ansiosa olhando para seu namorado, Edward balançou a cabeça olhando o relógio em seu pulso.

— 46 segundos — ele respondeu.

Ela suspirou passando a mão em seu cabelo e andando impaciente pelo quarto.

Edward segurou em seu pulso a fazendo parar.

— Pare, se você estiver... não pode ficar nervosa — ele disse.

— Se eu estiver? Eu não posso estar, é meu último ano no meu curso, provavelmente perderei a vaga de professora assistente, agora que nós estamos conseguindo fazer nossas vidas juntos — ela disse nervosa.

— Bella, baby — ele a calou colocando seu dedo indicador na boca dela — Respira, solta... — ele disse suavemente — Eu sei que é cedo, mas seria assim tão ruim?

— É claro que não, eu amaria ter um filho com você, mas esse não é o melhor momento, sabe disso, agora que começou um trabalho fixo no escritório e tudo isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, estava tão assustado como ela.

— Eu sei que não seria, mas... lembra o que disse que iria fazer se você estivesse grávida? — ele tocou delicadamente no assunto.

Ela engoliu em seco, se lembrando dele dizendo que queria casar com ela.

Seu coração acelerou.

— Eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento e eu sei que não tenho uma aliança ainda, o que vou fazer assim que ganhar meu primeiro caso, segunda feira, mas eu te amo, baby, você é a mulher da minha vida, eu quero passar todos os dias dela com você, não importa se teremos um bebê agora ou daqui a cinco anos, eu só sei que te amo e quero ser seu esposo, você aceita se casar comigo? — ele perguntou.

Definitivamente não tinha planejado tornar aquilo um pedido de casamento, mas aquilo parecia simplesmente certo e estava acontecendo.

Bella sorriu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Eu te amo, amo você Edward Cullen e vou me casar com você, ser sua mulher e mãe de seus bebês, agora ou daqui a 5 anos — ela disse sorrindo e fungando um pouco.

Ele sorriu a abraçando com força e beijando seus lábios.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

— ... sabe do que mais? Eu estou amando essa coisa de ser pai... Eu sei que você ainda é bem pequenininho, mas estou tão ansioso para conhecê-lo, para segurá-lo em meus braços, te ninar. Eu não sei se serei um bom pai, mas tenho certeza que vamos aprender juntos e eu farei o máximo possível para ser o melhor pai do mundo. E bem saiba que você já tem a melhor mamãe do mundo, a mais bonita, a mais carinhosa, a mais tudo. Sou tão sortudo de que ela escolheu eu para ser o homem da vida dela e o pai de seus filhos e bem você é nosso primeiro filho e ainda não tem nem 5 meses de gestação, mas nós já o amamos tanto, tanto, você nem imagina o quanto estamos felizes de tê-lo crescendo saudável em nossas vidas...

Bella foi despertando lentamente, ouvido a voz do seu marido falando com seu bebê, a mão dele deslizava por sua barriga levemente oval.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela continuou fingindo dormir esperando ouvir o que ele falava.

— ...não importa se você for menino ou menina, importa que nasça perfeito e cheio de saúde, o resto deixe com a gente que vamos cuidar de você muito bem — ele suspirou e ficou em silêncio por um momento.

Ela se virou e abriu seus olhos úmidos encarando o marido que estava com o rosto na altura da barriga dela.

— Ei... o que você estava falando? — ela sorriu se espreguiçando.

— Conversando com nosso bebê, oras, estava dizendo o quanto a gente já ama ele independente de tudo.

— Realmente — Bella colocou a mão em sua barriga, que já estava um pouquinho maior, em cima da mão do marido.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

— Não vejo a hora dela está grande — ele comentou a imaginando com um barrigão.

— Ah não, aposto que ficarei linda, inchada e parecendo uma melancia.

— Bem você sabe que eu amo melancia — ele piscou beijando seu rosto.

— Ainda temos muito tempo? — ela perguntou se esfregando nele e ele soube muito bem o que ela queria.

— Na verdade não — ele murmurou e no mesmo instante o alarme do celular dele começou a tocar.

Ele o desligou e a abraçou.

— Que tal um banho junto?

— Perfeito — ela disse sorrindo e aceitou ser carregada para o banheiro.

Aquelas ultimas semanas desde da descoberta do bebê até ali, tinham sido únicas e especiais, o bebê nem tinha nascido, mas já era super mimado e paparicado pelos papais corujas.

Os enjoos tinham começado uma semana depois que eles descobriram a gravidez e é claro que Edward como o marido atencioso que era, ficava ao lado de Bella enquanto ela sentia ânsia de vômito segurando seus cabelos e cuidando dela.

Felizmente aquela fase parecia que tinha passado, agora Bella estava na fase energizada como muitos diziam, ela parecia não se cansar nunca. Trabalhava a manhã toda, a tarde tinha começado a participar de aula de hidroginástica com outras grávidas, inclusive com suas amigas, a noite ainda tinha pique para ficar com o marido, só as vezes que ela desmaiava assim que saía do banho.

Naquele dia eles finalmente descobririam o sexo do bebê.

A tarde elas se encontrariam no consultório da médica.

Alice já estava histérica, pois estava esperando uma menina.

Bella tinha a sensação que também seria uma menina, mas no fundo ainda torcia por um mini Edward.

Já estava completando 19 semanas e na consulta anterior seu bebê não quis abrir as perninhas por isso não conseguiram ver o sexo dele ainda.

Rosalie descobriria o sexo do seu bebê na semana que vem e Emmett afirmava com todos as letras que estavam esperando um meninão.

— Então ansiosos para saber o sexo do bebê? — a médica perguntou espalhando o gel na barriga de Bella.

— Muito, esse daqui nem está conseguindo dormir à noite — Bella falou sorrindo para o marido.

— Ei, não me mete nisso — ele disse sem olhando para a tela do monitor enquanto a médica começou a passar o aparelho.

O quarto se encheu com o barulho forte do coração do bebê, os pais sorriram emocionados, apertando suas mãos entrelaçadas. Era sempre maravilhoso ouvir aquele coraçãozinho batendo e cheio de vida.

— Olha aqui, o bebê de vocês — a médica falou ampliando a imagem para os pais verem melhor.

Ambos arfaram quando puderam ver o bebê, mesmo não conseguindo distinguir muito bem, aquele era o bebê deles.

— Aqui, as mãozinhas, os pészinhos, dedos está tudo formado já. Ele está com 18 cm e pesando 250 gramas.

— Só isso? — Edward perguntou alarmado.

— Sim, mas está ótimo para o tempo da gestação, agora ele só vai crescer mais e a barriga ficar ainda maior. O coração dele, as artérias estão funcionando completamente, seu pulmão está formado também, mas ainda não funciona.

— Ele é tão lindo — Bella disse chorosa e nesse exato momento o bebê se mexeu esticando a perninha, Bella sentiu um leve borbulhamento dentro dela.

— Oh, ele se mexeu — Edward disse maravilhado.

— Sim e parabéns, papais vocês vão ter um lindo menininho — a médica falou conseguindo ver muito bem seus testículos ainda em desenvolvimento.

...

— Menino, nós vamos ter um menino dá para acreditar? — Edward falou pelo o que parecia a décima vez enquanto dirigia o carro com sua esposa, ao lado que não parava de olhar as imagens do bebê no exame.

— Eu sei, eu estava com você lá, se lembra — ela disse risonha encarando seu marido.

— Um menino, caralho — ele disse rindo e buzinando.

— Edward! — Bella riu — Estou ferrada se ele puxar você — falou balançando a cabeça.

— É claro que ele vai me puxar, sou o pai dele, podemos colocar o nome dele de um deus grego ou algo assim? Afinal meu filho vai ser foda — ele disse, mas Bella sabia que ele falava aquilo só para diverti-la.

— Claro, colocar o nome dele de Zeus — ela brincou também.

— Nãããão, tadinho — Edward balançou a cabeça rindo — O que acha de irmos jantar no La Bella Itália e comemorarmos? — ele perguntou.

— Hummm — Bella murmurou — Na verdade estou com vontade de comer uma coisa — ela falou sua boca enchendo de água ao imaginar a comida que queria.

— Sério? — ele perguntou a olhando rapidamente — Seu primeiro desejo o que é? — perguntou pronto para realizá-lo — Espere! Se for eu, espere ao menos chegar na garagem — disse dando uma piscadinha e passando a mão na perna dela.

Bella riu.

— Sinto muito querido, mas dessa vez o que eu quero mesmo é um delicioso Big Mac — ela falou lambendo seus lábios.

— Sério baby? Hambúrguer? — ele disse arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Só um, não vai fazer mal, seu filho que quer — ela falou com seus olhinhos brilhando.

— Que seja o McDonald's então — ele falou a beijando rapidamente quando parou no sinal vermelho.

Eles foram ao fast-food e preferiram descer do carro e comer na lanchonete do que ir no Driver-Thur.

Fazia anos que Edward não comia um sanduíche assim, afinal tinha que manter seu corpo sexy que a esposa tanto gostava, mas se permitiu apreciar um delicioso hambúrguer, batatinhas e refri com a esposa, mas ela optou por um suco ao invés do refri.

Quando chegaram em casa decidiram ligar e contar a novidade para seus amigos que tinham mandado inúmeras mensagens já, inclusive a mãe de Edward.

Decidiram ligar primeiro para Charlie.

— Oi pai — Bella falou animada no celular quando seu velho atendeu ao telefone.

— Bells, filha, como você está? E o bebê?

— Estamos bem, papai. Como está, Sue?

— Ela está bem, querida, e mandando um abraço.

— Outro para ela, eu liguei porque fomos hoje na médica e descobrimos o que estamos esperando — ela falou.

— E aí? O que é?

— Nós vamos ter um menino — Bella falou sorrindo.

— Porra, isso. Bella vai ter um menino — Charlie falou e Bella pode escutar a voz de Sue ao fundo.

Conversou mais um pouco com eles antes de desligar.

— Pronto agora sua mãe — ela falou dando o telefone para Edward.

— Ligue você, ela não vai querer saber de mim mesmo — ele deu de ombros.

— Liga logo — ela falou.

Ele bufou e ligou para sua mãe colocando no viva voz.

— Ah pensei que não fosse me ligar nunca menino, como Bella está? Vocês foram na consulta? O bebê está bem? Bella está bem? — sua mãe disse atendendo o celular assim que ele começou a tocar. Ela disse tudo rápido e sempre que fazia isso, ele tinha certeza que ela era a mãe perdida da Alice.

— Eu não falei que ela não iria querer saber de mim — ele sussurrou para Bella, que rolou os olhos para o marido — Oi mãe, estou bem, obrigado por perguntar — ele falou.

— Não me enrole menino, o que é? — Esme falou.

— Fale logo filho, antes que ela tenha um taquicardíaco — escutou a voz do seu pai dizer.

— Nós vamos ter um menino — Bella deixou escapar depois tampou a boca olhando par ao marido que riu beijando o rosto dela.

Esme deu um gritinho fino e puderam ouvir a exclamação de felicidade de Carlisle.

Edward e Bella também estavam exalando felicidade.

Uma pena que isso não duraria muito.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, hoje não estou na bad, estou só paz e amor kkkkk

E vocês estão bem?

Espero que sim haha

Preparem os coraçãozinhos para o próximo que alguém já vai vim, mas como eu disse, não vai durar muito o sofrimento uns 3 capítulos acho eu... Mas uns 5 acho que acabamos a fic hehe

Comeeente amores, por favor deixem-me saber o que acharam

Beeeeeeijos

lalac


	11. Capítulo 10

_Dia estimado do parto: 15 de março de 2019_

 _Dia do nascimento: 22 de novembro de 2018_

 _24 semanas e alguns dias de gestação_

Bella sorriu e agradeceu a vendedora pegando a sacola e saindo da loja, seu telefone tocou e ela deslizou o dedo atendendo a chamada.

— Oi, amor — falou sorrindo.

— Bella, não acredito que comprou isso — Edward falou.

— Desculpe amor, não pude resistir — ela falou sorrindo pensando na roupinha que ela tinha acabado de comprar. Era um macacãozinho que mais parecia uma fantasia de leão, tinha até rabo e uma juba no capuz. Era lindo e assim que viu só conseguia pensar em um mini Edward ali, com um sorriso banguela e os olhos verdes brilhantes olhando para ela.

Ela tinha mandado uma foto para o esposo, dizendo que não pode resistir, eles tinham combinado de ir aquele final de semana ver algumas coisas para o bebê, mas ela não tinha tido aula na parte da tarde e tinha resolvido dar uma volta no shopping, comprar algumas roupas de gestante para ela e não pode resistir quando viu a roupinha no manequim de uma loja de bebês.

Eles também tinham começado a decorar o quarto ao lado do deles. As paredes já tinham sido pintadas e o papel de parede nela colocado. O berço e os móveis também já estavam ali só faltando serem montados. Pouco a pouco a vida deles estava começando a se transformar para chegada do filho.

Ele suspirou.

— Então não briga com o que eu comprei pela internet — falou.

— Edward! Eu sabia — ela o acusou.

Eles riram.

— Já estou indo para casa — ela disse já no estacionamento e avistando o carro. Estava cansada e tudo que queria era tirar seus sapatos apertados e quem sabe uma massagem maravilhosa do seu marido.

— Tudo bem, janelinha a gente se ver lá, cuidado beijo e amo vocês — ele falou.

Ela retribuiu desligando o celular.

Entrou no carro e acariciou a sua barriga com carinho.

— Calma amor, logo, logo papai está com a gente — ela falou sentindo um leve movimento e sorriu. Era tão bom sentir seu bebê chutando dentro dela, o movimento era leve ainda e ele amava fazer aquilo sempre que Edward estava presente, sabia que aqueles dois já tinham uma ligação única.

...

— Edward, amor, cheguei — Bella disse tirando seus calçados assim que passou pela porta de casa.

— Aqui baby — ele disse sua voz soando pelas escadas.

Bella subiu as escadas segurando no corrimão, sabendo que Edward daria um chilique se ela não segurasse ali, agora que sua barriga estava ficando cada vez maior ele só ficava cada vez mais preocupado.

Ela entrou no quarto deles, mas não o viu, colocou sua bolsa e as sacolas na cama tirando seus calçados, escutou um barulho vindo do quarto ao lado.

— Ei, o que está fazendo aí? — ela disse quando viu o marido agachado no chão encarando várias tabuas brancas de madeira e parafusos. Ele estava vestido com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca. Tinha tempo que tinha chegado do trabalho e tinha decidido fazer uma surpresa para a esposa, mas não tinha dado certo.

— Eu estava tentando montar a porra desse berço, mas caralho que coisa difícil — ele falou estressado passando a mão no cabelo. De repente olhou para Bella e sorriu — Vocês chegaram! Como foi o dia? — falou com a voz mais mansa indo até a esposa, beijando seus lábios, depois se inclinando e beijando sua barriga, sorrindo a sentir um leve movimento.

— Tudo bem, graças a Deus, você está tentando montar o berço?

— Sim, mas é mais difícil do que montei, mas prometo que até domingo ele vai tá montadinho — Edward falou.

Bella sorriu.

— Você vai para hidroginástica hoje? — ele perguntou.

— Não, estou cansada, acho que só preciso de um banho e me deitar, podemos pedir o jantar hoje?

— O que você quiser baby — ele falou dando um selinho nos lábios dela.

— Vem, vou te ajudar no banho — ele falou a puxando pela mão.

 _1:46 pm_

— Edward... Edward — ele acordou escutando a voz de Bella o chamar.

— Bella, amor. Está tudo bem? O que você quer dessa vez? Não me diga que é leite condensado com abóbora de novo — ele falou dando um bocejo e acedendo a luz do abajur.

Se virou para olhar a esposa.

— Eu não estou bem — ela falou com dificuldade — Minhas costas tão doendo...muito minha cabeça... Edward... eu... eu não estou bem... — ela disse sua expressão era pálida e assustada.

— Calma, amor, calma, vou ligar para médica — Edward disse tentando ficar calmo.

Ele pegou o celular e discou para a médica que pareceu demorar quase uma eternidade para atender com uma voz sonolenta.

— Doutora, é Edward Cullen, minha esposa não está bem — ele disse rapidamente.

— O que ela está sentindo? — a médica perguntou mais desperta.

— Dor nas costas, está quente, vermelha, disse que a cabeça e as mãos estão — ele parou de falar quando ouviu um grito vindo de Bella, ela afastou o lençol e mostrou o short de moletom que usava sujo de sangue e úmido — Está sangrando, está sangrando — ele disse alarmado sentindo seus pelos se arrepiarem de medo.

Bella chorou.

— Meu bebê, meu bebê — ela falou gemendo de dor e se curvando um pouco.

—Escute Edward, você tem que ficar calmo ok? Quero que pegue sua esposa e venha para o hospital imediatamente escutou? Tenta não preocupar ela ainda mais ok? Você consegue fazer isso?

— Sim — ele falou tentando controlar suas próprias lágrimas, sentindo seu coração se quebrar.

 _Não, Deus, por favor, não leva nosso filho._

— Estarei esperando vocês lá — ela avisou e desligou.

— Edward nosso filho — Bella o olhou chorando.

Ele pulou na cama e segurou em suas mãos tremulas.

— Calma amor, a médica disse que vai ficar tudo bem, só temos que ir para o hospital, ok? — ele nem sabia como estava conseguido se manter calmo, mas sabia que entrar em desespero era pior.

Bella precisava dele calmo, seu filho precisava dele calmo.

Bella assentiu muda seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele a pegou no colo e desceu rapidamente as escadas com ela.

Bella pegou a chave do carro na mesinha perto da porta e abriu o carro.

Ele conseguiu abrir a porta e colocá-la dentro.

— Os documentos — ela disse, se lembrando daquele detalhe, sua respiração era um pouco arfante.

— Já volto — ele correu para o quarto de novo pegando a bolsa dela e sua carteira.

Um minuto depois ele dirigia pelas ruas desertas.

Chegou ao hospital em tempo recorde.

Bella gemia de dor a todo momento ao seu lado, sentindo cada vez mais uma pontada forte em suas costas e no pé da barriga.

A médica já os esperava com uma maca e uma enfermeira.

Edward parou o carro e correu para colocá-la na maca.

Os enfermeiros empurraram ela para dentro do hospital.

— Sr. Cullen — a médica disse quando ele tentou segui-la.

— Preciso que fique calmo.

— Não posso ficar calmo, o que aconteceu?

— Vou fazer exames e descobrir.

— Por favor só os salve — Edward falou permitindo pela primeira vez demonstrar o desespero que sentia.

— Vou fazer o que for possível senhor.

— Faça o que for impossível — Edward implorou.

Mais de meia hora depois Edward estava andando de um lado para o outro do corredor, ele não conseguia ficar parado estava louco por notícias e não sabia nada do que estava acontecendo. Estava tremulo e nem sabia como suas pernas estavam conseguindo mantê-lo em pé, tinha sentado por 10 segundos, antes de se levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro.

Tinha sido chamado para estacionar seu carro em uma vaga já que ainda estava na porta de entrado do hospital e quase que ele tinha mandado o segurança para aquele lugar, mas foi a contragosto, inclusive, também, arrumar a ficha de Bella.

Finalmente a médica apareceu.

— Eles estão bem? O que aconteceu? — Edward perguntou.

— Sua esposa chegou aqui com a pressão muito alta, Edward. Ela está sentindo contrações e já está com 7 cm de dilatação, sua bolsa se rompeu também e está sem liquido amniótico. Em alguns casos ela ficaria internada, mas é tarde demais para revertermos a situação, temos que realizar o parto do bebê, agora.

— Mas... mas é cedo demais — Edward falou horrorizado.

— Eu sei, mas não há outra saída, já temos uma incubadora separada para ele. Uma enfermeira vai vim aqui para o senhor assinar alguns termos.

Edward assentiu, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada e viu a médica entrar de volta.

Seu filho iria nascer.

Ele e sua esposa não estavam bem.

Não era o tempo ainda.

Não. Não.

Ele desabou no chão e chorou abraçando seus joelhos tudo que ele queria e precisava era que eles ficassem bem.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

n/a: Oii amores, como estão? Espero que bem...

O que acharam desse capítulo? Por favor, preciso muuuuuito de comentários de vocês mesmo, então comentem e me digam o que acharam.

Eu nem preciso falar que não sou médica e nem sei se o que aconteceu com a Bella é possível, bem, acho que sim né.

Eu ia fazê-la quase ter um acidente de carro chegando em casa e o susto provocar a pressão alta, mas aí ela ia ficar se sentindo muito culpada por não ter ido ao hospital, eu escrevi essa cena e tudo, mas eu não queria ela se sentindo culpada e ainda sofrendo pelo filho.

Então simplesmente aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer, às vezes as coisas acontecem sem nenhuma explicação não é?

No próximo vamos saber como Bella vai reagir ao acordar e ver que teve seu filho e Edward e tudo mais...

Não esqueçam de comentar por favor e aceito recomendações também. Ainda não teve umazinha nessa fic

Aaah, na próxima semana é o Dia do Sexo já e sabe o que acontece nesse dia? Siiim, vocês ganham uma one daquelas haha, querem? Essa vai ser só Bellward, mas está puro fogo... eu achei pelo menos... O nome dela é A Carrasca e o Orientando, posto ou não? Palpites do enredo?

Comenteeem amores, please,

Beijos

lalac


	12. Capítulo 11

_Horas depois..._

Bella despertou lentamente e encarou o teto branco do hospital.

Tinham sedado ela depois do parto, mas o efeito passou mais rápido que esperado.

Percebeu que era dia já que podia ver um pouco de luz através da cortina fina que cobria a janela ao lado.

Escutou uma fungada e percebeu que tinha uma mão na sua.

Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira próximo a cama.

Uma mão sua estava segurando levemente a dela, sua cabeça estava apoiada na cama, ela só conseguia ver seus cabelos e sentir sua mão na dela.

— Edward? — chamou e ele levantou o rosto.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e coração de Bella se apertou, rapidamente se lembrando de tudo.

Sua mão foi para sua barriga, ela estava inchada e algo estava errado.

Seu bebê não estava ali.

— Nosso bebê, ele... ele... não — chorou — ... eu... eu ...

— Ele está na UTI neonatal, está respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, ele... Ele pode morrer — Edward falou seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos de choro e mostravam toda a tristeza que sentia.

Sem conseguir se conter ele abraçou a esposa, mesmo deitada na cama e choraram juntos.

Sofrendo juntos.

— Não... por quê? Por quê? — Bella chorou abraçada ao marido.

24 horas atrás tudo parecia tão bem.

Tinha acordado na sua cama ao lado do marido, seu bebê saudável e protegido dentro dela e agora... parecia estar vivendo um pesadelo.

— Bella, Edward? — uma voz conhecida os chamou e eles se viraram encarando a médica com um homem desconhecido.

— Como meu bebê está? — Bella perguntou angustiada.

— Esse é o dr. Benjamin ele é neonatologista que ficou responsável pelo bebê, ele vai falar com vocês. Mas antes preciso saber como você está? Sentindo alguma dor do parto?

— Preciso saber do meu filho — Bella balançou a cabeça, nenhuma dor que sentia era maior do que não saber sobre o filho.

— Como nosso filho está? — Edward perguntou passando a mão em seus cabelos desalinhados.

Aquela noite tinha sido de longe a pior da vida de Edward.

Foi desesperador e ele nunca se sentiu tão impotente sem fazer nada para ajudar.

Quando enfim foi levado para ver Bella ali no quarto, ele passou a noite em claro pensando em seu filho tão pequeno que estava lutando para viver do outro lado do hospital.

— Bem, ele nasceu com 24 semanas e é considerado um prematuro extremo. Ele pesa 605 gramas e tem 22 centímetros — o médico os informou.

— Oh Deus — Bella arfou — Tão pequenino.

— Sim, é, mas é um guerreiro também. Ele está respirando com a ajuda de um aparelho, usa uma ventilação mecânica e colocamos uma sonda gástrica também. Estamos esperando um resultado do exame de sangue, mas podemos dizer que seu rim e fígado não estão funcionando — o homem falou observando os pais.

— Ele vai sobreviver? — Bella nem sabia como conseguiu formular aquela frase.

Como seu coração podia ser quebrado mil vezes e continuar batendo?

— É difícil dizer, mas cada dia é uma luta, cada bebê é diferente. Já vi bebês que nem ele ou piores sobreviver e outros que nasceram com 27 ou 30 semanas de gestação morrerem.

— Podemos vê-lo?

— Sra. Cullen, eu acho melhor a senhora esperar, ainda está muito debilitada e pode pegar alguma infecção — ele respondeu.

— Eu preciso ver meu filho — ela fungou — Preciso vê-lo — implorou.

— Nós sabemos e é importante ele te ver também, muito, com certeza ele vai te reconhecer e talvez dê a força que ele precisa para lutar — a médica disse.

— Deixem-nos ver ele por favor — Edward implorou.

— Eu vou liberar para o senhor poder ir sr. Cullen, mas apenas por alguns minutos, sra. Cullen você vai poder ir visitá-lo amanhã? Tudo bem?

Claro que não estava, mas o que ela poderia fazer?

— Vocês já avisaram a família de vocês? — a médica perguntou.

Bella olhou para Edward.

— Não, não tive coragem ainda, tenho duas cunhadas grávidas, nossos pais moram longe e eu... — ele apenas deu de ombros. Como diria que seu filho tinha nascido? Pensou que aquele momento seria tão diferente, que ligaria entusiasmado para seus pais que comemoraria com seu irmão.

Mas eles não tinham nada que comemorar.

— É importante avisar, vocês precisam de todo o apoio nesse momento. Uma psicóloga vai vim falar com vocês também.

— Eu vou ligar — Edward falou, seu celular estava no bolso e ele nem se lembrava que momento que havia colocado o aparelho ali.

— Bella, preciso saber se seus seios estão produzindo leite, assim nós poderemos fazer uma ordenha e levar para seu filho ser alimentado pela sonda, uma enfermeira passará aqui mais tarde, tudo bem?

Bella assentiu.

Quantas e quantas vezes tinha se imaginado com seu filho nos braços o alimentando e ninando, agora nunca saberia se isso um dia iria acontecer.

— Quando for a hora eu vou pedir para um enfermeiro vim avisá-lo sr. Cullen.

— Tudo bem — ele assentiu.

Assim que eles saíram Bella soltou um pequeno grito, colocando a mão em seu coração.

Edward olhou para a esposa.

— Ele vai sair dessa, ele vai ficar bem e isso tudo não vai passar de um pesadelo, ok? — ele falou com a voz firme e cheia de esperança.

— Ok — ela disse fungando e o abraçando.

Ele beijou sua testa.

— Eu te amo, você foi guerreira essa noite, por trazer nosso filho, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver — disse confiante.

— Eu também te amo — ela sussurrou.

Eles ficaram abraçados alguns minutos em silêncio.

Chorando e fungando juntos.

— Temos que avisar nossa família — Bella falou.

Edward assentiu se separando dela.

— Para quem primeiro? — ela perguntou.

— Acho melhor avisar seus pais e o meu, não quero as meninas ficando nervosa com tudo isso — Bella falou pensando em suas amigas.

Ele assentiu e discou o número do seu pai.

— _Edward filho? Tudo bem?_ — seu pai atendeu rápido, ele estava acabando de sair do hospital.

Edward respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração se apertar.

A mão de Bella entrelaçou-se na sua.

— Não, pai, não estamos bem. Meu filho nasceu — ele disse em uma voz baixa e contida.

— _O que? Como assim?_ — Carlisle perguntou alarmado.

— Bella passou mal durante a madrugada, não conseguiram reverter o parto, ele tá na UTIN, Bella está bem, mas ele..

— _Ah meu Deus filho!_

— Papai, o senhor pode avisar para mamãe e para Charlie também, eu... eu não sei se tenho condições de falar isso de novo.

— Pode deixar filho, estou saindo do hospital e vou passar na delegacia, não se preocupe nós vamos para aí assim que podermos, tudo bem?

— Obrigado — Edward falou desligando o celular — É melhor eu ligar para Emmett antes de ir...

Bella assentiu muda, apenas balançando a cabeça, lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos.

— Tudo bem — ele respirou fundo e pegou o celular discando o número.

— _Porra mano, isso são horas de me acordar? Está cedo ainda._

— Emmett — Edward falou seu nome e algo na voz dele fez o irmão parar de falar.

— _O que foi? Está tudo bem?_

— Não? — Edward chorou — Nosso bebê nasceu.

— _O QUE?_

— Ele nasceu, Bella estava com a pressão muito alta e teve um parto prematuro.

— _Eles estão bem?_

— Bella está, mas... não sabemos se nosso filho vai sobreviver.

— _Porra Edward..._

— Eu só, avisa Jasper por favor, mais tarde eu mando mais notícias e fala para as meninas não se preocuparem, ok? Nós estamos bem — ele falou o que todos sabiam que era uma grande mentira.

— _Tudo bem, logo estaremos aí_ — falou.

— Obrigado, brow — Edward falou desligando no mesmo instante que um enfermeiro entrava pela porta.

— Senhor Cullen, o médico já liberou e o senhor pode ir visitar seu filho se quiser agora — o homem disse.

— Pode me dar mais um minuto? — Edward perguntou.

— Claro, estarei aqui fora — o homem falou saindo.  
— Você vai dizer para ele que estamos aqui, não é? Dizer que o amamos e estamos rezando por ele — Bella chorou assim que ficaram sozinhos.

— Claro que vou meu amor — Edward disse a abraçando e beijando sua cabeça — Nosso pequeno vai sair dessa, você vai ver — Edward falou com fé abraçando a cabeça da esposa.

Ele limpou suas lágrimas e beijou sua testa.

— Eu te amo — ele disse.

— Eu também amo você e nosso bebê, diga isso a ele — ela repetiu com firmeza.

— Eu vou — Edward falou saindo do quarto e encontrando o enfermeiro.

— Você pode mandar alguém para ficar com minha esposa não a quero sozinha — ele falou preocupado.

— Não se preocupe, senhor, uma enfermeira vai vim cuidar dela e fazer alguns exames — o homem disse guiando Edward pelo hospital que assentiu indo ao caminho que o levaria a conhecer seu filho.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, como estão?

Espero que bem rss

Esse capítulo foi light, mas preparem os lencinhos para o próximo com Edward vendo o filho...

Então vocês sabem que eu não sou médica nem nada, escrevi as cenas e os problemas com base em alguns relatos de bebê prematuro que li, só de pensar em tudo que esses pequenos passam e nem todos tem um final feliz...

Mas chega de assunto triste já estava esquecendo da one na quinta kkkkk

vou deixar a sinopse aqui para ver se vocês se animam um pouco

beeijos e continuem comentando

lalac

ONE SHOT:

A Carrasca e o Orientando

SINOPSE:

Edward Cullen é completamente perdido pela sua professora mestra Isabella Swan, conhecida pelos alunos como A Carrasca.

Ela acaba sendo sua orientadora no seu trabalho de conclusão de curso e nunca imaginou que em uma de suas orientações ele realizaria seu sonho de tê-la para si.

...

Isabella Swan tem apenas 30 anos, já com doutorado e é professora universitária.

Conhecida por ser rígida e dura com seus alunos, ela não chega perto de ser a professora preferida de alguém.

Tudo piora quando fica sozinha com um dos seus orientandos.

Poderá ela deixa-lo tirar todo o mal humor que ela sente?


	13. Capítulo 12

— Aqui, senhor Cullen, precisa tirar sua aliança, lavar seus braços muito bem lavados, até o cotovelo, fechar a torneira com o papel toalha, depois vou ajudá-lo a colocar o avental.

— Ok tudo bem — Edward falou se virando para a pia que tinha ali e indo fazer tudo isso.

Lavou seus braços 3x tendo o extremo cuidado, guardou sua aliança no bolso.

O enfermeiro ajudou-o a colocar o avental e uma touca em seus cabelos.

Eles entraram na UTIneonatal e o coração de Edward se apertou.

Tinha cerca de 4 bebês ali entubado, mas sem dúvida o pior era seu menino.

Edward soluçou alto assim que o viu.

Seu coração se quebrou em mil pedacinhos.

Ele era muito pequenininho, estava nu, carequinha, usava só uma fralda, sua pele parecia plástico.

O menino era com certeza menor que seu antebraço.

Seu rosto estava com o aparelho que o ajudava a respirar.

Seu pezinho era minúsculo, menos da metade de seu dedo mindinho e no seu pé esquerdo tinha vários fios ligados nele e seguro pelo o que parecia ser um esparadrapo.

Ele podia ver uma luzinha vermelha piscando ali, por onde media sua oxigenação do sangue.

Tinha o bip bip do aparelho que mostrava que ele estava respirando.

— Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, pode tocá-lo nas mãos dele e nos pés, com cuidado e sem apertar.

Edward, apenas assentiu sem conseguir dizer nada, se aproximou do berço sem nem saber como estava se aguentando de pé.

Ele colocou a mão com o maior medo do mundo e tocou com o seu dedo mindinho a mão minúscula do filho. Era tão pequeninha e seus cinco dedinhos ainda menor.

Como podia aquele serzinho tão pequeno ter se tornado a razão do seu mundo?

— Oi campeão aqui é o papai — ele sussurrou e pode jurar que seu filho o reconheceu, ele não abriu os olhos nem nada, mas Edward sabia que ele o reconhecia, fungou — Sim, é o papai, filhão, estou aqui, por favor lute, não...não vá... Eu e mamãe amamos você, ok? Não nos deixe, eu prometo que você vai sair dessa. Eu sei que é difícil, eu sei que deve doer muito, mas papai está aqui, sempre vai estar, você vai sair dessa e sabe aquelas coisas todas que eu prometi fazer? Ainda vamos fazer, vou ensinar você a jogar bola, andar de bicicleta, nadar... — ele não conseguiu terminar de falar soluços brotando forte do seu peito.

Edward ficou mais um minuto chorando e fungando sem ser capaz de dizer mais nada.

— Eu te amo meu filho e mamãe ama você, amanhã ela vai vim aqui e dizer isso pessoalmente então não pare de lutar tá bom — ele fungou.

Onde tiraria forças para continuar vivendo enquanto seu filho estava ali, indefeso e sofrendo?

Logo o enfermeiro voltou dizendo que ele tinha que ir.

Foi horrível ele sair e deixar seu filho ali, mas sabia que não podia levá-lo com ele.

Assim que Edward saiu, tirou a roupa e o avental, ele correu para o quarto da esposa.

A encontrou abraçada com Rose no quarto. Emmett na porta o esperando.

— Como ele está? — Bella perguntou assim que ele rompeu pela porta se separando da amiga.

— Ele é tão pequeno, tão pequenininho — Edward sussurrou deixando-se chorar.

Emmett o empurrou e abraçou o irmão, tentando confortá-lo, mas sabia que nada poderia tirar a dor do irmão.

— Alice e Jasper vão vim mais tarde, mamãe disse que está a caminho também.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Deus vai ter misericórdia da luta dele — Rose falou olhando para amiga que tentou se pegar naquela esperança que ela transmitia.

...

Durante à tarde, a contragosto, Edward tinha deixado sua esposa no hospital por quase uma hora, quando foi em casa tomar banho e buscar algumas coisas para Bella. Emmett tinha ido buscar a mãe no aeroporto e Alice e Jasper ficaram com Bella.

A médica disse que ela estava bem e que no dia seguinte receberia alta do hospital.

Pensar naquilo causava uma tristeza enorme para eles.

Como poderiam ir embora e deixar o filho deles ali?

Como?

Não sabiam nem dá onde estavam conseguindo tirar forças para não chorarem a todo instante.

Quando chegou no hospital carregando uma mochila com coisas para a esposa ele avistou sua mãe e Emmett na recepção.

— Mãe — Edward falou só agora naquele momento percebendo como estava precisando sentir aquele conforto que só sua mãe sabia dar.

— Ah meu filho — Esme se virou para ele e o abraçou com força em sua cintura.

— Meu filho, ele... — Edward fungou apertando o corpo da sua mãe com força e fungando em um choro seco.

Não tinha mais nem lágrimas.

— Ele vai ficar bem, querido, você vai ver — Esme disse para o filho acariciando seus cabelos como sempre fazia quando ele era pequeno.

...

Naquela noite ele dormiu com a esposa na cama do hospital.

Bella estava bem, tinha andado pelo quarto e a dor maior que sentia era a emocional.

Na manhã seguinte eles conversaram com uma psicóloga e foi bom desabafar um pouco o turbilhão de emoções que sentiam.

Pouco antes da hora do almoço o dr. Peter chegou e atualizou o pai do estado do menino.

Ele tinha passado a noite bem, mas por incrível que pareça tinha perdido peso ao invés de aumentar. Qualquer graminha a menos já era muito motivo de preocupação.

— Eu...eu não sei se consigo — Bella disse parada encarando a porta que separava ela de seu filho. Já tinha feito todo o ritual de lavar as mãos e colocar a roupa e prender seus cabelos em uma touca.

— Eu estou aqui, amor, você consegue, nosso bebê precisa de você — Edward falou suavemente.

Bella assentiu respirando fundo.

Ela entrou seguindo a enfermeira loira arruivada que os levava até o menininho.

Bella soltou um grito silencioso assim que o viu.

Aquele pequeno cheio de aparelhos e parecendo uma boneca era seu filho.

Seu coração explodiu de amor e dor por ele.

— Meu filho, ah meu Deus — Bella disse chorando encarando seu bebê, enquanto Edward mantinha seu braço ao redor dela a sustentando em pé ali.

Mesmo com sua mão tremula Bella a colocou no buraco da incubadora e tocou seu filho pela primeira vez em sua perninha. Sua perna era menor que sua mão e tão fina quanto o polegar dela.

— Eu estou aqui bebê, mamãe está aqui — ela soluçou incapaz de poder dizer algo mais.

— Papai também, nós estamos aqui e amamos você — Edward sussurrou para seu pequenino.

Bella descansou a cabeça no peito do marido olhando para o filho e orando em seus pensamentos para que ele ficasse bem.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Espero que bem...

Ain deve ser horrível er esse sofrimento todo do filho e não poder fazer nada, não é.

Não há nem palavras que possam escrever tamanha dor que deve ser, na minha opinião Edward e Bella estão se saindo muito bem.

Comentem por favor, deixe-me saber o que acharam.

Capítulo ficou curtinho, mas o próximo está maiorzinho, então comentem bastante para eu trazê-los procês hehe

Beijos

lalac


	14. Capítulo 13

Os dois meses que se passaram foram os piores da vida deles.

Cada dia que se passava era uma pequena vitória que venciam.

Um dia o menino engordava 20 gramas e era a alegria para os pais, no outro ele perdia 30 e virava motivo de preocupação

Bella passava todos os dias no hospital, estava de licença do trabalho e conseguia ficar o máximo de tempo possível com o filho, mesmo que as vezes ficasse de fora no corredor.

Edward quando não tinha que está no tribunal ou em alguma reunião, também estava com Bella, só de estar a metros do filho já era um alivio para eles.

Às vezes ele levava seu computador e no corredor mesmo trabalhava.

Voltavam para casa à noite com uma parte deles faltando.

Era horrível ir todos os dias embora sem o filho e pior ainda saber se ele estaria ou não vivo no dia seguinte.

Sempre quando o telefone de ambos tocava era uma dor no coração que sentiam, pensando que poderia ser do hospital.

Esme estava hospedada na casa deles, já tinha mais de um mês.

Era um alivio ter ela ali, principalmente para Bella que amava conversar e desabafar com a sogra que era como uma mãe para ela.

Seu pai tinha passado uma semana com eles também, mas teve que ir embora.

Carlisle tinha vindo também com ele, mas não ficou muito.

Ele e Esme conversaram com seus filhos e disseram que estavam planejando se mudar para morar perto deles, queriam ficar perto dos netos e vê-los crescer e paparicar. Agora tinham adiantado isso.

Já tinham achado uma casa e estava só passando por algumas reformas.

Acordavam cedo e já iam novamente para o hospital.

Era um alívio todos os dias quando chegavam e a enfermeira dizia que ele tinha passado a noite bem, seu coraçãozinho batendo.

E era horrível quando eles chegavam e tinha a notícia que ele tinha piorado de alguma forma e pior ainda foi quando acordaram com uma ligação do hospital de madrugada dizendo que ele estava tendo uma hemorragia interna e precisava de uma transfusão de sangue.

Tiveram que correr para o hospital e Edward rapidamente doou seu sangue para o filho.

Seu bebê já tinha vencido tantas pequenas batalhas, essa hemorragia, anemia, icterícia, muitas vezes ele esquecia de respirar, dando pequenos sustos aos pais e a equipe médica, principalmente os enfermeiros que tornaram amigos dos papais Cullen.

Uma vez Bella estava conversando com seu bebê quando do nada ele começou a tremer e se engasgar, seu coração parando. Bella gritou desesperada e a enfermeira entrou e rapidamente fez massagem cardíaca nele.

Bella ficou ao lado falando com o filho, chorando e implorando para ele não ir. Ela e a enfermeira só pararam quando o coração do menino voltou a bater.

Tinham feito amizade com outros pais do bebê que estavam internados lá e ficaram arrasados com a notícia que a pequena não tinha sobrevivido. Foi horrível presenciar o desespero do casal quando soube da notícia e ambos compartilharam sofreram junto com eles. Entretanto ficaram felizes quando outro bebê que ali estava recebeu alta e foi para casa com seus pais.

Agora seu filho já tinha engordado pouco mais de 300 gramas e crescido bem pouquinho.

Ainda era pequenininho, pálido e muito fraquinho.

Brian Anthony Cullen foi o nome escolhido pelos pais.

Brian por significar guerreiro e era isso que o pequeno era.

Cada dia, cada hora, cada segundo era uma luta que vencia.

Os papais se sentiam impotentes por não poderem fazer nada pelo filho a não ser rezar e ter fé que ele ia sair dessa.

O natal e o ano novo tinham passado ali no hospital com os enfermeiros e os médicos da equipe neonatal.

Brian tinha até ganhado uma touquinha de papai noel e Bella sorriu emocionada quando viu seu pequeno daquele jeito.

Agora eles estavam ali no hospital por outro motivo.

A bebê de Alice tinha vindo uma semana mais cedo surpreendendo todo mundo.

Veio cheia de saúde e alegria para os pais.

— Ah Alice ela é tão linda — Bella disse olhando a bebê dormindo confortavelmente nos braços da mãe. A menina era branquinha, tinha um tufo de cabelos pretos e bochechuda.

— Sim — Alice disse passando sua mão na mãozinha do bebê, completamente apaixonada pela filha.

— Ela é tão grande — Bella falou pensando em seu próprio filho tão pequenininho, provavelmente da metade do tamanho de Penelope.

— Quer segurar?

— Eu posso?

— Mas é claro, amiga. Se não fosse você e Edward talvez eu e Jasper nunca teríamos nos conhecido — Alice a lembrou.

Bella se aproximou da amiga e pegou com cuidado o pequeno corpinho.

A bebê se remexeu um pouco, mas continuou dormindo, se aconchegando nos braços de Bella.

— Ela é pesada — Bella falou e não pode conter a emoção que sentia.

Doía tanto nela ainda não poder segurar seu filho nos braços.

Sentir seu cheirinho, beijá-lo e niná-lo.

— Você vai ver amiga, logo, logo ela, Brian e Emma vão está aprontando por aí — Alice falou e Bella assentiu tentando se pegar aquele futuro, sentindo seu coração se apertar como sempre ao ouvir o nome do filho.

— Como ele está? — a amiga perguntou com cuidado. Bella deu a menininha para Jasper que a colocou com todo cuidado no mundo no bercinho que tinha ali.

Edward sorriu do amigo, sentindo uma pontada de inveja, quando será que poderia segurar seu filho nos braços?

— Muito bem na verdade, o médico disse que ele engordou mais e está reagindo bem ao tratamento — Edward quem respondeu.

— Isso é ótimo — Alice sorriu apenas dando um sorriso triste.

Não sabia como ficaria se fosse sua pequena naquela situação.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos conversando com os amigos, antes de se despedirem e irem ver o filho.

Pegaram o elevador e foram para o andar já tão conhecido por eles.

— Nem, parece que passou dois meses — Edward sussurrou, colocando sua mão na da esposa enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

— Sim, em pensar que era para ele ainda está aqui — Bella falou tocando sua barriga plana. Ela estava mais magra que antes da gravidez, não tinha engordado muito e ainda não estava se alimentando direito, já que não tinha apetite e todos os dias tirava leite para seu filho e para o banco de leite, não queria deixar de produzir leite, afinal ainda tinha esperança de que um dia pudesse amamentar seu guerreiro da forma normal.

— Ele vai sair dessa, um dia vamos levar nosso bebê para casa — ele disse levando a mão dela a sua boca e beijando.

Bella suspirou acariciando rapidamente seu cabelo dele.

— Bella, Edward — uma enfermeira os chamou.

— Tanya, como ele está? — Bella perguntou olhando para aquela mulher que tinha se tornado uma amiga, quantas vezes já tinha sido consolado por ela?

— Ele está bem, passou a noite muito bem sem nenhuma alteração.

Eles respiraram, sentindo a tensão deixar um pouco os ombros deles, nos últimos dias Brian não havia tido nenhuma complicação e isso era uma felicidade imensa aos pais.

— Na verdade temos uma surpresa para vocês — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— O que é?

— Venham — a enfermeira sorriu sabendo que eles agora passariam por uma grande alegria.

...

— Ah meu Deus — Bella disse já sentada vendo a enfermeira pegar seu pequeno menino do berço com cuidado e colocar nos braços da mãe.

Depois de tantos dias, de tanto choro, de tanto desespero Bella pode finalmente segurar seu menino pela primeira vez nos braços.

— Aqui mamãe — ela disse abrindo o avental de Bella e colocando Brian no peito da mãe, ainda ligado com vários aparelhos e fios.

O menino gemeu baixinho se aconchegando ali.

— Ah meu filhinho — Bella disse fungando segurando seu filho com o maior cuidado e amor do mundo.

— Tão lindos — Edward falou emocionado acariciando a mãozinha de seu pequeno.

Agora o vendo assim via como ele ainda era tão pequenininho e indefeso.

Foi com certeza um dia cheio de emoção e que ficou registrado em vídeo que outro enfermeiro gravava no celular de Edward.

— Ele é tão leve — Bella disse — Mas quentinho e esse cheirinho... — ela falou totalmente boba cheirando a touca branca do pequeno.

Se possível seu coração se expandiu do amor que sentia por aquele serzinho.

— Mamãe e papai estão aqui, filho, você vai ficar bem — Bella sussurrou, uma lágrima escorrendo pela sua bochecha. Edward sorriu emocionado abraçando-os como dava.

Parecia que tudo ficaria bem com o filho e que logo ele sairia dali.

Cedo engano.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oi amores, tudo bem com vocês?

Falei que o sofrimento ia ser rápido rss, já se passaram mais de 2 meses e mais 2 meses acho que Brian vai para casa hehe

O próximo vai ser leve e romântico para quem gosta rss

Não deixe de comentar, amando os comentários de vocês e saber que muita gente passou por isso e que graças a Deus deu tudo certo.

Beeijos

lalac


	15. Capítulo 14

_Uma semana depois..._

Bella parou o carro atrás do de seu marido.

Era noite já e estava voltando do hospital.

Assim que parou o carro Edward saiu de dentro da casa e foi até ela, recebe-la. Ele usava uma calça social preta e uma blusa azul dobrada em seu antebraço, era uma roupa diferente da que ele tinha vestido mais cedo.

— Ei e como foi no tribunal? — Bella perguntou.

— Foi exaustivo, mas ganhamos a causa — Edward falou sorrindo.

— Ótimo — ela disse aliviada dando um selinho em seus lábios.

A conta do hospital só aumentava e todas as economias deles já tinham sido gastas ali, o dinheiro que ganharia agora, eles poderiam continuar a pagar sem precisar hipotecar a casa deles, o que não queriam fazer.

— Sim... Como ele está? — falou enquanto entravam na casa.

— Como sempre — Bella respondeu apenas com um sorriso triste — Tirei algumas fotos dele para você hoje.

— Ótimo, estou com saudade dele já — Edward disse.

Aquele dia não tinha ido ver o filho, mas ele faria isso amanhã cedo, assim que acordasse.

— Você cozinhou? — ela perguntou surpresa sentindo o cheiro de ravióli de cogumelos.

— Hum... Sim... —falou apertando seus lábios um no outro.

— Você não esqueceu, não é? — ela perguntou se virando para ele.

— Nunca esqueceria esse dia Bella — ele disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha e acariciando seu rosto — Eu sei que não estamos muito no clima de comemorar, mas acho que merecemos pelo menos relaxar um pouco.

— Esses dias tão sendo tão estressante... — ela concordou suspirando — Eu vou subir e tomar um banho...

— Vou te esperar — ele garantiu.

Ela assentiu subindo as escadas.

Estavam sozinhos em casa, Esme tinha voltado para Forks para cuidar de alguns detalhes da mudança, até o final daquele mês ela e Carlisle se mudariam definitivamente para ali.

Bella tomou um longo banho pensativa.

E pela primeira vez não estava pensando em seu bebê.

Pensava sim em seu marido.

Com tudo que tinha acontecido eles tinham se afastado romanticamente falando.

Se abraçavam, davam selinhos, suporte um ao outro, mas não tinham feito sexo, nem mesmo depois que seu resguardo tinha acabado.

Pela primeira vez ela estava sentindo vontade de se reconectar com o marido assim.

Estavam precisando disso.

Se lembrou da visita que tinha feito a psicóloga que conversavam com eles.

Ela fez pela primeira vez Bella não se sentir culpada de querer o marido assim enquanto o filho estava no hospital.

E aquele dia era tão importante para eles.

Estavam fazendo quatro anos de casados.

Ela então lavou seus cabelos, raspou suas pernas e passou um creme cheiroso.

Como Edward estava arrumado ela vestiu um vestido azul bonito que tinha e que sabia que o marido gostava. Passou só um pouco de perfume e um gloss bem claro nos lábios.

Quando chegou a cozinha encontrou Edward de costas acedendo as velas e a mesa que estava toda decorada.

— Está linda — Bella falou se fazendo presente e ele sorriu se virando para ela.

— Nada fica linda com você por perto, você rouba a beleza de qualquer lugar — ele disse indo até ela e acariciando seu rosto.

— Edward — ela suspirou acariciando o dele também — Obrigada por esses quatro anos maravilhosos ao seu lado, por seu meu companheiro, meu amante. Por estar ao meu lado sempre. Obrigada por ser tão paciente comigo e nosso filho.

— Bella, eu amo vocês e logo Brian vai está aqui enchendo essa casa de alegria. Eu que agradeço, você me deu o melhor presente que poderia ganhar.

— Eu sei que vai — ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

Pela primeira vez eles trocaram um beijo profundo. Suas línguas se tocaram e o beijo foi de tirar o folego matando a saudade que sentiam.

Edward quebrou o beijo encostando sua testa na dela, eles respiraram ofegante.

— Vamos jantar — ele disse.

Ela assentiu.

Ele a serviu e eles comeram conversando e bebendo um vinho.

Conversaram sobre o trabalho de Edward, sobre assuntos aleatórios.

Nenhum deles tocou no assunto Brian, sabia que se falassem do filho o clima ia ficar tenso e o bom humor deles iria embora dando lugar a tristeza.

Quando eles terminaram de comer Bella se levantou tirando as coisas de cima da mesa, levando para pia.

Edward pegou em seu braço se colocando atrás dela.

— Dança comigo — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Não tem música — ela falou, se virando para ele, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar.

— Não precisamos de música — disse passando a mão em sua cintura.

Elas dançaram um passinho para lá e para cá lentamente se olhando nos olhos e em silêncio.

Até que Bella encostou sua cabeça no peito dele ouvindo seu coração bater.

Ela beijou seu peito e o olhou.

— Vamos para cama? — ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu dando um selinho em seus lábios.

Se inclinou e a pegou em seus braços, subiu as escadas e só a colocou no chão quando chegaram no quarto.

Edward afastou seu cabelo e começou a beijar seu pescoço, arranhando seus dentes em sua pele, sua mão descendo pelo seu corpo, acariciando seu quadril e a puxando mais para ele, fazendo-a sentir todo seu corpo, principalmente seu membro duro e inchado.

— Edward... — Bella gemeu puxando seu rosto e o beijando, suas mãos trabalharam para abrir os botões de sua blusa e ela acariciou seu peito.

Ela empurrou o tecido por seus ombros tirando uma manga depois outra, deixando a blusa cair no chão.

— Eu te amo tanto — ela disse baixinho chupando um lábio dele.

— Eu também meu amor — ele falou ofegante, encontrando o zíper do vestido em suas costas e o abrindo.

A roupa caiu no chão, deixando Bella apenas com uma calcinha preta pequena, ela saiu de cima da peça e olhou para seu corpo.

— Eu estou magra... — ela disse.

— Está linda como sempre foi — ele falou apenas tirando suas calças e puxando junto sua boxer.

Eles se deitaram na cama, Edward por cima dela, ele beijando e chupando toda parte que conseguia em seu corpo. Bella segurou em seu membro e o masturbou.

Edward deu um risinho quando chupou um mamilo seu.

— Droga — ele disse se afastando um pouco dela.

— O que? — ela falou sem entender.

— Você tem leite agora — ele a lembrou — Acho que vai demorar um pouco para eu dar a devida atenção para seus seios — ele falou apenas levando a mão e esfregando seu polegar nele.

Bella gemeu.

— Preciso de você — ela falou necessitada, seu centro pulsando por ele.

Edward tirou sua calcinha beijando-a novamente.

Ele esfregou sua entrada vendo que ela estava molhada e pronta para ele.

Com uma investida rápida ele entrou para dentro dela.

— Porra, tinha esquecido como isso é bom — ele disse.

— Ah Edward — Bella gemeu.

Os movimentos dele foram rápidos e fortes, a necessidade e saudade que sentiam era grande e não deixou aquilo durar muito.

Com mais alguns movimentos precisos e fundos ele se derramou dentro dela que também chegou ao seu prazer tendo seu clítoris pressionado.

Edward se deitou ofegante em cima dela, beijando sua testa.

— Vamos tomar um banho? — ele sussurrou sabendo que aquela tinha sido apenas a primeira da noite e que logo eles estariam se amando mais.

— Sim, baby — ela respondeu acariciando seus cabelos e beijando seus lábios.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oii amores, como estão? Espero que bem.

Como prometido um capítulo totalmente bellward para vocês, espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo já é a cena do prólogo, depois mais dois capítulos a fic acaba :(

A boa noticia é que eu destravei em uma das minhas fics haha e a próxima que eu vou postar vai ser do Edward artista de Hollywood, querem?

Eu estava pensando em postar Destinos Entrelaçados como livro no wattpad o que acham? Alguém aqui leria? Mas eu tenho que confessar uma coisa, minha mãe ler livros lá no wattpad e eu fico morrendo de medo dela descobrir que eu escrevo histórias assim, eu sou tão inocente para ela kkkkkkk Quando eu contei que eu tinha lido 50tons de cinza antes dela ainda ela ficou " Não acredito que você leu esse livro menina, não era para ter lido não" kkkkkkk, depois que ela leu tbm ela ficou toda soltinha kkkkk, imagine se ela souber o que eu escrevo

Enfim, comentem amores, deixe-me saber o que acharam

E logo tem mais

Beijos

lalac


	16. Capítulo 15

Um mês depois...

— Bella amor? O que foi? — Edward falou enquanto saía apressado do tribunal, sua audiência tinha acabado agora e se assustou quando viu mais de seis chamadas perdida no seu celular.

Seu coração gelou.

Por favor, Deus que nada tenha acontecido, ele pediu antes de retornar a chamada da sua esposa preocupado, ela atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

— Brian — ela chorou — Venha o mais rápido que conseguir, por favor — ela disse apenas.

Ele desligou o celular sem nem responder e saiu apressado atrás do seu carro.

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente e já deu partida no carro, dirigindo rapidamente.

Nem quinze minutos depois ele chegou ao hospital que já era tão conhecido por ele.

Nos últimos meses de sua vida vivia mais ali do que na sua própria casa.

A mulher da recepção já o conhecia e deu a ele seu crachá.

O elevador pareceu demorar um século para chegar, parando em todos os andares antes do que ele queria descer. Finalmente quando chegou ao seu as portas se abriram ele saiu apressado e avistou sua esposa andando de um lado para o outro em frente a porta da UTI neonatal, sua mão pressionava sem parar sem peito, bem em cima do coração.

Ele correu até ela que o viu chegando e correu até ele, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos úmidos.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu com nosso filho? — Edward perguntou desesperado para esposa que chorava sem parar.

— Eles... eles disseram que ele tinha morrido — ela nem soube como conseguiu dizer aquela frase antes de desabar no chão.

Edward sentiu seu coração se quebrar.

— Não, não, por favor — ele disse balançando a cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar.

Ele abraçou sua esposa com força e juntos, chorando e jogados no chão, imploraram para que acontecesse um milagre e que o filho deles estivesse bem.

— Isabella, Edward — o médico apareceu surgindo na porta.

— Meu filho, o que aconteceu com ele? — Edward perguntou desesperado.

— Ele teve um choque hipovolêmico, seu coração parou de bombear sangue e teve uma parada cardiorrespiratório.

— Ele...ele... — Bella nem conseguia pronunciar a palavra.

— Ele está vivo, mas não está bem. Teve duas paradas cardiorrespiratórias uma de 5 minutos e a outra de 8, mas conseguimos reanimar seu coração, infelizmente constatamos que seu rim não está funcionando, vamos ter que realizar uma hemodiálise de emergência dele.

— Mas ele vai sair dessa, não vai? — Bella perguntou sendo abraçada pelo marido.

— Sinto muito, mas ainda não temos essa resposta, depois da hemodiálise um enfermeiro vai vim falar com vocês, tudo bem? — Bella assentiu muda, sem conseguir dizer nada.

— Obrigado por não desistir dele, dr. Benjamin — Edward falou.

O médico apenas assentiu colocando a mão no ombro do pai em sinal de conforto e entrou novamente pela porta.

Edward abraçou a esposa com força.

— Vamos na capela? — Bella sussurrou depois de um momento.

Ele assentiu beijando a testa dela e entrelaçando sua mão, indo para a pequena sala de orações que tinha ali, um lugar que sempre estavam orando pelo pequeno guerreiro deles.

...

E como diz o ditado depois da tempestade veio a calmaria.

Depois do enorme susto que Brian deu a todos, o bebê só melhorou.

Seus rins voltaram a funcionar milagrosamente, depois de algumas sessões de hemodiálise e depois tudo só melhorou.

No total Brian passou mais de 125 dias internado no hospital, sendo 102 entubado e 23 dias no quarto até finalmente poder ir para casa.

Foi o dia mais feliz da vida dos pais quando puderam sair daquele hospital com o pequeno bebê de quatro meses que pesava 3kilos e 628gramas, parecia um recém-nascido.

Seu pequeno guerreiro tinha poucos meses de vida, mas já tinha lutado tantas batalhas e tinha vencido cada uma delas, para orgulho e felicidade dos pais e o melhor ainda era que o menino era saudável e nem precisaria ficar tomando oxigênio em casa ou qualquer outra coisa assim, apenas alguns remédios e vitaminas.

Com certeza foi o dia mais marcante para eles quando saíram daquele hospital sem dia ou hora para voltar.

Bella carregava o bebê que dormia em seus braços, ele usava a roupa de leozinho que ela tinha comprado naquele dia que tudo aconteceu, alheio a tudo que acontecia. Toda a equipe que cuidou dele se reuniram e comemoraram com os pais, Bella fez questão de abraçar cada um deles e agradecer.

— Você prendeu ele certo? — Bella perguntou olhando o marido terminar de colocar o cinto no filho que estava deitado na cadeirinha.

— Claro amor, eu já vi Jasper fazer isso com Penny e a cadeirinha ta bem presa, nosso campeão finalmente vai conhecer sua casa — Edward disse sorrindo para o menino que observava tudo com atenção, afinal nunca tinha visto nada além de um quarto de hospital.

Bella assentiu sentada ao lado do filho no banco traseiro do carro. Edward saiu e se sentou no do motorista.

Ele olhou pelo retrovisor seu filho e esposa e finalmente disse as palavras que tanto queria um dia dizer:

— Vamos, vou levar minha família para casa — ele falou e Bella sorriu para ele o olhando pelo retrovisor.

Finalmente.

...

Quando chegaram a casa deles estavam todos ali. Seus amigos tinham preparado uma festinha para recepcionar o pequeno, os pais de Edward também estavam inclusive Charlie e Sue que tinham ido passar uma semana ali, quando souberam a notícia da alta.

A bebê de Alice com dois meses era um pouco maior e mais pesada que Brian e era incrível a diferença entre os dois, Brian parecia tão novinho como ela.

Já Rosalie ainda ostentava sua barriga de 39 semanas de gestação, Emma poderia nascer a qualquer momento e todos aguardavam ansiosos aquilo.

A tarde foi divertida todos paparicando os bebês que cercava e eram a alegria de uma família. Bella sempre achava incrível a capacidade que um bebezinho tinha de mudar toda a vida das pessoas que o cercavam.

Pouco a pouco seus familiares começaram a ir embora, já era noite quando finalmente foram para casa. Só ficaram Charlie e Sue que se despediram deles e foram para o quarto de hospedes.

Bella estava amamentando o filho no quartinho que estava decorado a meses apenas esperando seu morador. Ela estava na cadeira de balanço quando Edward entrou silenciosamente no aposento.

— Sabe eu amo nossa família, mas não via a hora de ficarmos finalmente sozinhos — Edward sussurrou olhando Bella amamentar Brian, o menininho chupava avidamente o seio da mãe, seus olhinhos quase fechados.

Se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que tentaram ver se ele queria mamar ali, o menino demorou um dia, mas Bella não desistiu e finalmente quando ele pegou seu seio e viu que ali saía leite, ele mamou um pouco, mas ainda ele parecia preferir a mamadeira.

— Eu sei também não via a hora — Bella sussurrou acariciando o cabelinho loiro do filho.

— Meu Deus, eu amo tanto isso, eu rezei tanto para essa cena acontecer, vocês dois aqui na nossa casa — Edward falou observando os dois.

Ela sorriu olhando para o marido.

— Ele está mesmo aqui não está? — falou contendo a emoção que sentia.

— Sim, querida — Edward beijou sua bochecha e acariciou a mãozinha do filho — Ele está aqui, forte e com saúde.

Bella sorriu, seus olhos castanhos brilhando

— Agora vai ser só felicidade? — ela perguntou

— Agora vai ser só felicidade — prometeu — Eu amo vocês dois, muito — ele completou beijando a testa dela.

— Eu também te amo porco espinho — ela disse o fazendo bufar ao passar as mãos no cabelo.

Brian soltou o bico e Bella arrumou seu sutiã e blusa, mas os pais não se mexeram ainda querendo comtemplar como o menininho que tinham feito era perfeito e estava finalmente a onde deveria está.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Viu amooores, nem judiei muito de vocês haha  
O drama acabou e agora é só felicidade, próximo capítulo é o último e depois só o epilogo

Para as meninas que gostaram da ideia de eu postar uma das fanfics no wattpad: eu já postei, mas ao invés de ter sido Destinos Entrelaçado, postei Vida Desconhecida que foi melhor para adaptar, quem quiser me acompanhar lá vou ficar muuuuito feliz e a história vai passar no Rio de Janeiro, então vai ter algumas mudanças

Aqui está o link:

Agora vou deixar a sinopse da minha próxima fanfic, espero que vocês gostem, semana que vem estarei postando o prólogo dela.

E comeeentem bastante pleaase  
beijos,  
lalac

 **Próxima fanfic: Amor em Hollywood - Sinopse Provisória**

Edward Cullen é um famoso artista de Hollwoody.  
Dono de um sorriso torto impecável e uma beleza inegável, ele leva a vida fazendo o que mais ama que é interpretar.  
Já ganhou um globo de ouro de melhor ator de filme de comédia e vários outros prêmios de melhor ator.  
Várias vezes esteve na pré-lista de concorrentes ao Oscar, mas ainda, injustamente, não chegou a concorrer ao prêmio que mais almeja na vida.  
Namorou por dois anos com Tanya uma cantora famosa com quem contracenou uma trilogia de filmes adolescente que fez sucesso mundialmente, mas desde que terminou seu relacionamento não namorou sério com mais ninguém.

Agora ele está em Las Vegas terminando de gravar um filme e resolve tirar um final de semana de descanso.  
O que era muito em comparação, aos meses que passou se preparando para esse filme.  
Ele só não imaginava que em uma noite encontraria com a mulher de sua vida e se casaria com ela.  
Afinal ele estava em Las Vegas, onde tudo poderia acontecer.

Bella Swan é escritora que escreve para algumas revistas como freelancer.  
Viaja com suas amigas Alice e Rosalie para Las Vegas esperando quem sabe ganhar algum dinheiro com jogos de azar e diversão.

Ela só não esperava que iria ganhar muito mais do que uma partida de Black Jack.  
No cassino do hotel acaba esbarrando com um Edward disfarçado.  
A atração entre eles é imediata e se perguntarem dirão que foi amor à primeira vista.  
Entre jogos, bebidas e confissões eles se sentem como se conhecessem a vida toda e Edward propõe um desafio.

No dia seguinte acordam sem conseguirem acreditar no que tinham feito.  
Eles se casaram.  
Agora ambos têm que lidar com as consequências de seus atos e mostrarem que aquele casamento é real.

Será que pode uma união dar certo assim?


	17. Capítulo 16

_A_

Dias depois...

— Bella que surpresa boa vocês aqui — a dra. disse quando a paciente entrou na sala empurrando o carrinho, onde Brian dormia pacificamente — Fiquei tão feliz quando soube da alta, olha como ele é lindo — ela falou observando o bebê dormindo tranquilamente.

— Sim ele está ótimo e só crescendo — Bella respondeu sorrindo orgulhosa, olhando Brian que dormia como um anjinho.

Ela colocou o carrinho perto da porta e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa.

— E o que traz aqui? — ela perguntou voltando a sua postura de médica.

— Agora com Brian em casa eu me dei conta que já tem quase três meses que minha menstruação não vem — Bella confessou meia envergonhada por ter demorado tanto tempo para notar aquilo.

— Três? — ela disse espantada.

— Sim com todo o estresse acho que meu ciclo desregulou total. Ela veio depois do parto e no outro mês, mas depois nunca mais veio.

— Está tomando seu anticoncepcional regularmente?

— Na verdade não, com Brian e tudo que passamos, tenho certeza que teve alguns dias que não tomei corretamente.

— E teve relação sexual nesse período?

Bella pensou rapidamente.

— Hum, sim, algumas vezes. Eu não estou grávida, não é? — Bella perguntou mordiscando seu lábio, percebendo o que poderia ser pela primeira vez.

Será possível?

— Bem podemos tirar essa dúvida agora. Quer fazer uma transvaginal que nem da última vez assim já avaliamos seus órgãos internos, se for algum outro problema — a médica falou.

— Oh... tudo bem — ela disse — Brian...

— Vamos aproveitar que ele está dormindo, mas vou manter a porta aberta para o caso dele acordar.

— Ok — Bella concordou sem conseguir ajustar seus pensamentos.

Alguns minutos depois Bella tentava relaxar sentindo o aparelho entrar dentro dela. A sensação era horrível, mas era um exame necessário.

Bella olhou a tela da televisão que mostrava o exame enquanto a médica falava.

— Aqui, seu útero está normal, está vendo esse pontinho branco? — a médica disse e os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

Ela soube, sem nem precisar a médica dizer.

— Mas... mas Brian é tão novo ainda... — Bella disse incrédula — E eu demorei tanto para ficar grávida dele.

Como poderia ter ficado grávida tão rápido assim de novo?

— Bem, seu corpo se recupera em 40 dias Bella, não há nada de errado com ele e nenhuma gestação é igual a outra.

— Mas... ah meu Deus... eu... e se ele vier cedo que nem Brian? Não vou aguentar passar por tudo de novo — ela fungou, sentindo seu coração se apertar, estava assustada, com medo, mas ela já amava aquele bebê, como não amaria?

Era seu filho. Seu e de Edward.

— Cada gestação é diferente da outra, não está sentindo nenhum enjoo, não é?

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Então, não se preocupe, esse bebê aqui vai nascer saudável e no tempo certo, mesmo assim, vamos manter um olho atento em você. Fará consultas de 15 em 15 dias e sugiro comprar um aparelho de pressão alta. Não deve fazer esforços físicos e deve se alimentar bem.

Bella assentiu muda tentando assimilar que em menos de um ano teria mais um filho junto com ela.

O que Edward acharia?

...

— Baby vocês demoraram estava começando a me preocupar — Edward disse se levantando do sofá assim que Bella passou pela porta com a bolsa de Brian no ombro e ele em seus braços.

— Desculpe tive que passar no shopping — ela falou.

Edward a ajudou a tirar a bolsa e pegou seu filho dos braços dela.

— E como nosso campeão está? Papai sentiu sua falta filhão — ele disse para o filho que soltou um grunhido quando viu o pai.

— Acordou agora que eu o tirei da cadeirinha, você já jantou?

— Comi o resto do macarrão que tinha e você comeu?

— Tomei um suco e um sanduíche natural... Você fica com ele enquanto banho?

— Claro baby vamos ter um momento de macho, aposto que você está cansado de andar no shopping em campeão.

Brian sorriu para o pai fazendo burburinhos.

Bella sorriu para eles e subiu a escada.

Tomou um banho longo acariciando sua barriga uma e outra vez.

Como ela já podia amar esse bebe?

— Por favor cresça forte e saudável aí dentro. Mamãe tá assustada, mas eu já o amo tenho certeza que depois do choque papai vai te amar também — ela sussurrou para sua barriga.

Era assustador saber que em menos de um ano ela teria outro bebê e com Brian ainda tão pequeno, podia nem imaginar como seria difícil, mas sabia também que daria conta, tinha amor o bastante para os dois.

Bella saiu do banheiro, vestida com seu pijama e seu coração se derreteu.

A tv estava ligada, mas Edward não prestava nenhum pouco de atenção, sua concentração estava toda no menininho que balançava suas perninhas e braços na beira cama, o pai ajoelhado no chão.

Edward conversava com o filho que murmurava coisas inteligíveis.

— O que vocês estão conversando?

— Brian tá contando que cuidou bem de você, que não deixou nenhum homem se aproximar e o que fizeram hoje.

— Ah é? E o que ele disse? — ela arqueou sua sobrancelha para o marido, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa, sentou-se ao lado do filho.

— Que ele viu várias gatinhas no shopping — Edward falou.

— Aposto que ele não contou o que comprei para ele hoje — ela disse. Tinha pensando em uma maneira bem especial e diferente de contar para o marido, felizmente ela tinha dado certo seu plano, por isso tinha demorado um pouco mais para chegar.

— O que é? Um presente para o papai? — Edward perguntou curioso, ela não havia chegado com nenhuma sacola de loja

— Na verdade é algo que comprei para Brian usar, mas vai ser para toda família — Bella falou vagamente.

Ele franziu o cenho confuso e curioso.

— Abra o casaco dele — ela disse mordendo seu lábio, felizmente Edward não tinha feito isso ainda.

Edward encarou o filho que babava sua mãe e abriu a blusa dele, por baixo ele vestia um body branco simples, mas o que o chocou foi o que estava escrito ali: Fui promovido a irmã mais velho.

— Bella? — ele arfou encarando a esposa.

— Eu sei... Eu fui irresponsável... Com tudo que estava acontecendo, eu não tomei a pílula direito e achei que a falta da menstruação era do estresse e...

— Você tá gravida? De novo? — ele perguntou sua expressão demonstrando várias emoções.

— Sim — ela fugou.

— Ah meu Deus — Edward falou.

Brian deu um gritinho chamando a atenção dos pais.

— Ouviu isso filhão você vai ter um irmãozinho — Edward falou emocionado segurando na barriguinha do filho que sorriu mostrando suas gengivas sem dentes.

— Você não tá bravo?

— É claro que não querida — ele colocou sua outra mão na dela — Eu já quis outro filho desde de quando descobrimos nosso Brian.

— Ah Edward — Bella o abraçou— Estou tão assustada, Brian é tão novo e se ele vier mais cedo...

— Shii baby — ele beijou seus lábios— Ele não vai, vai dá tudo certo.

Bella assentiu.

— Vamos ter dois filhos quase gêmeos — Edward disse rindo pela primeira vez.

Bella sorriu, ficaram por um tempo brincando com o filho e planejando um futuro não tão distante.

Tiraram algumas fotos de Brian também para depois mandarem para seus familiares, sabiam que todos ficariam surpresos, mas naquele momento queria curtir só eles aquele presente.

Depois de um banho quentinho, mamadeira e mais algumas brincadeiras, Brian finalmente dormiu e os pais o levou para o quarto deles.

— Acho que ele não vai acordar vamos — Edward sussurrou olhando o filho dormindo no berço.

Bella assentiu conferido a baba eletrônica

Eles saíram silenciosamente do quarto deixando a porta entreaberta.

Assim que passaram pelo quarto Edward abraçou Bella tomando sua boca em um beijo suave, suas mãos se espalmaram na barriga dela acariciando-a levemente.

— Você está feliz? — Bella quebrou o beijo ofegante.

— Feliz? Janelinha, não há ninguém nesse mundo mais feliz que eu nesse momento. Nosso filho está bem, em casa, saudável e crescendo a cada dia e você acaba de me dar outro bebê. Isso é... eu não sei nem expressar a alegria que estou sentindo — ele falou sorrindo amplamente, fazendo gestos com sua mão.

— Eu sei... sinto isso também... Mas estou assustada e se esse vier cedo também?

Não baby não pense nisso. Vamos cuidar e nada de se preocupar. Vai da tudo certo. Vamos ter fé.

Bella suspirou dando um selinho em seus lábios.

Edward sorriu dando outro, mas ele se agachou no chão colocando o ouvido na barriga dela.

— Oi bebê aqui é o seu papai. Nem acredito que vamos ter outro filho, você não foi planejado, mas pode ter certeza que estamos muito feliz com isso, agora fique aí por muuuito tempo e só venha quando tiver bem forte e saudável. Você tem uma mamãe que vai te mimar muito, um papai que vai te proteger de tudo e um irmão mais velho que vai ser seu melhor amigo. Nós te amamos...

— Eu não sei como eu consigo amar ainda mais você — Bella falou emocionada.

ele sorriu beijando sua barriga.

— Agora fique quietinho que papai vai brincar um pouco com a mamãe — sussurrou.

— Edward!

Ele riu e se levantou a carregando para cama.

Afinal tinham que aproveitar que o filho dormia, vida de pais não é nada fácil, mas com certeza era a melhor coisa do mundo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

E esse foi o ultimo capítulo...

Muito feliz que gostaram da fic e que me acompanhara até aqui, vou deixar para agradecer no final. O epílogo acho que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para vim, não terminei ele ainda.

Postei minha nova fic já Amor em Hollywood, espero que gostem e se divirtam.

Hoje estou apressada, então comentem e me deixem saber o que acharam.

Bella grávida de novo, Brian eita que sinto que Brian e esse bebê quando estiverem mais velhos vão dá uma canseira nos pais haha

beeijos amores e comentem


	18. Epílogo

— Brian, amor, mamãe está cansada, por que você não dorme hein? — Bella murmurou olhando os olhos verdes de seu pequeno anjinho que estava cheio de energia.

Seu menininho murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível babando uma de suas mãos a outra ele segurava um de seus brinquedos macio.

Ele bateu palminha olhando para mãe e rindo.

Bella riu para seu menino acariciando seus cabelos.

Seu menininho estava com quase 1 aninho e Bella nem conseguia acreditar. No próximo mês seria a festinha dele de um ano e é claro que eles não deixariam a data passar em branco.

Ele era um pouquinho menor que outros bebes da mesma idade, como Penny e Emma, mas era esperto e ativo.

Ficava acordado até tarde e engatinhava pela casa toda.

Bella já estava com um barrigão de mais de oito meses de gravidez e mesmo com toda dificuldade que era está grávida e ser mamãe de um outro bebê ela não podia está menos feliz.

Sua menininha crescia saudável e forte dentro dela. Bella não via a hora de conhece-la, mesmo sabendo que seria bem difícil os primeiros meses com uma bebê pequena e um filho tão novinho ainda. O quarto da menininha já estava todo pronto só esperando a chegada dela, que poderia ser a qualquer momento. Ela com certeza queria participar da festinha de um ano do irmão.

Seu menininho deu um gritinho olhando o desenho que Bella colocou na tevê pensando que o faria dormir, mas ele só assistiu um minuto antes de começar a brincar com seus brinquedos.

Esme tinha passado a tarde ali com eles e Bella tinha ficado agradecida, a tal das contrações de Braxton Hicks estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes e piores.

— Ah finalmente o papai chegou — ela disse quando escutou o barulho do carro e os faróis reluziram na sala.

Bella pegou Brian com dificuldade o apoiando em sua barriga.

Sabia que não deveria ficar pegando-o assim, mas era impossível não o segurar em seus braços e sabia que Edward o pegaria assim que visse.

Bella caminhou até a porta, com um pouco de dificuldade, vendo a sombra de Edward.

— Ei — ele disse quando abriu a porta e sorriu ao vê-los esperando por eles. O sorriso que ele sempre dava quando chegava em casa e encontrava a mulher e o filho esperando, era o sorriso de um homem realizado e muito feliz com sua vida.

— Aiaiai — Brian gritou esticando seus bracinhos.

Edward rapidamente pegou o filho beijando seu rosto.

— Como você está filhão? Cuidou bem das nossas meninas? — Edward perguntou sorrindo para sua mini cópia.

Bella bufou.

— Esse menino hoje está demais, se sua mãe não tivesse vindo me ajudar não sei o que teria feito — Bella falou.

— Oh, meu amor, logo, logo vou está de férias e ajudar mais você — ele disse dando um selinho rápido em seus lábios.

— E nossa princesinha como está? — perguntou segurando Brian só com uma mão e passando a outra na barriga redonda da esposa.

— Está quieta hoje e só pressionando minha bexiga... de novo — Bella disse se virando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Edward riu, segurando o filho.

— E você campeão? Como foi o dia hein? Foi divertido ficar com a vovó e a mamãe? — Edward disse levantando o filho para cima que gargalhou sem medo da altura. O menino soltou um gritinho.

— EDWARD! — Bella gritou e ele rapidamente correu para o banheiro com o filho nos braços.

— O que foi? Você está bem? — ele disse da porta que estava aberta.

—Acho que estourou — ela falou olhando para suas pernas toda molhada com um liquido.

— Não é xixi? — ele perguntou.

— Não, ah meu Deus, está muito cedo? — ela falou.

— Não, baby, você já tem mais de 38 semanas, sabíamos que podia acontecer a qualquer momento — ele falou tentando soar calmo e tranquilo — vou ligar para meus pais e depois vamos para o hospital.

Brian puxou o cabelo do pai, querendo brincar, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia.

 _26 horas depois..._

— Ela é esfomeada — Edward disse olhando a menininha que parou de chorar assim que foi colocada no seio da mãe e o chupou avidamente.

— Ela é perfeita e saudável — Bella disse emocionada olhando a filha em seus braços.

— Eu te amo, janelinha, você só me faz cada dia feliz — ele disse ao lado da esposa que olhou para o marido sorrindo.

— Você que me faz feliz todos os dias e não vejo a hora de está em casa, como nossos pequenos.

— Ah sim, vai ser difícil, mas vamos conseguir — ele disse sorrindo beijando seus lábios levemente.

Ouviram um chorinho e olharam para a filha que abriu a boquinha procurando o mamilo da mãe e não encontrando. A menininha era cabeludinha, bochechuda, parecida com a mãe.

— Aqui filha — Bella disse levando o seio para ela que parou de chorar de novo.

Eles riram e ficaram admirando a pequena menininha que tinham feito e não vinham a hora de está em casa com o filho para tudo está completo.

 _Meses depois..._

Edward tinha levantando bem cedo aquele dia.

Ele já tinha tudo parcialmente planejado e era só colocar em prática.

Felizmente a primeira parte tinha dado certo, ficou feliz admirando a bandeja de café da manhã que tinha preparado para a esposa.

Tinha uma rosa vermelha, torradas, geleias, algumas frutas já cortadas e suco.

Ele subiu carregando a bandeja com cuidado escutou um murmurinho e sabia que já tinha alguém acordado.

Felizmente Bella ainda continuava dormindo pacificamente na cama.

Colocou a bandeja na mesinha que tinha no quarto e saiu lentamente do quarto.

Foi para o quarto do filho, ascendeu a luz vendo o menininho em pé no berço, sabia que se tivesse demorado mais um pouco ele tinha aberto o berreiro impaciente querendo logo sair dali.

— Papai — sua mini cópia disse esticando o bracinho para o pai tira-lo dali.

— Shii filho, se não vai acordar a mamãe? — Edward falou o pegando nos braços— Lembra que combinamos a surpresa? — ele sussurrou.

— Shii papai, _hoxe_ é _fexta_ da mamãe — Brian disse muito esperto para um menino de quase dois anos.

Edward conferiu a fralda do filho que estava limpa e chegou no quarto da filha no mesmo instante que ela começou a chorar baixinho.

Era sempre assim.

Os dois sempre acordavam no mesmo horário e dormiam no mesmo horário na maioria das vezes, somente no começo que eles mal tinham tempo para nada, com uma bebê recém-nascida e Brian querendo atenção e carinho toda hora, felizmente aquela fase tinha passado.

— Ei Ness, papai tá aqui — Edward sussurrou para a menininha gordinha de dez meses que estava com lágrimas nos olhos castanhos no berço.

Edward a pegou com um braço livre, cheio de prática já de carregar seus dois filhos.

Sua menininha encostou a cabeça em seu peito ainda sonolenta.

— Vocês lembram o que combinamos hein? — ele falou carregando seus filhos para o quarto.

— Niver da mamãe, Nene — Brian falou para a irmã, passando a mão em seu bracinho.

Ele era sempre atencioso com a irmã a enchendo de carinho e beijos, às vezes tanto que a menina chorava para ele parar com aquilo e outras ele fazia só para pirraçar.

Edward entrou no quarto e encontrou sua esposa do outro lado da cama, algo nele dizia que ela tinha acordado, mas como ainda fingia dormir, ele sorriu.

Colocou Brian primeiro na cama e ele andou pulando em cima da sua mãe a abraçando.

— Acolda mamãe, seu nivelsalio — ele disse.

Bella sorriu abraçando seu menininho e o enchendo de beijos.

— Bom dia, meu amor — ela respondeu sentando na cama.

Nessie esticou os bracinhos querendo o colo da mãe também. Edward se sentou ao lado da esposa e abraçou sua mulher e filho.

— Feliz aniversário amor, eu te amo muito — ele sussurrou.

— Eu também baby — ela disse dando um selinho em seus lábios e sorrindo.

Aquilo sim era um ótimo aniversário com seu marido e filhos a enchendo de mimos e dengos.

Nada era melhor que aquilo.

 _15 Anos depois..._

Ele foi despertando sentindo um calor gostoso percorrer seu corpo.

Sorriu, sentindo beijos sendo distribuídos em seu pescoço e descerem, mordiscando e chupando sua pele.

— Hum..., bom dia — ele sussurrou rouco abraçando o corpo quente e macio que estava em cima do seu.

— Bom dia vossa Excelência — Bella sussurrou sentada em cima do colo de seu marido, ela segurava seu membro e o massageava vendo com prazer ele ficar cada vez mais excitado e duro.

Ele sorriu abrindo seus olhos e encarando sua deliciosa esposa completamente nua em cima dele.

Ela esfregava seu membro em sua entrada, masturbando-se com ele.

— Que delícia — Edward gemeu mordendo seu lábio.

Bella o olhou e com um movimento fez seu membro entrar dentro dela.

Eles gemeram.

Ela subiu e desceu em seu membro, fazendo ambos gemerem. Edward a segurou com força subindo seu tronco e tomando um mamilo dela em sua boca.

Ele se ajoelhou agarrando o corpo dela e se deitou por cima dela tomando de conta dos movimentos. Ele investiu para dentro dela, estocando e bombeando seu membro fundo, ela rodeou suas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, colando o máximo possível seus corpos.

Ele só parou quando ambos gozaram.

Ele saiu de dentro dela ofegante caindo na cama, mas puxando ela para ficar em cima dele.

— Bem o que eu fiz para merecer isso? — ele perguntou extasiado e feliz do sexo matinal que tinha tido.

— Isso foi eu desejando um feliz primeiro dia, senhor juiz — ela disse sorrindo feliz da conquista do marido.

Tinha sido meses de campanha com o apoio de alguns colegas políticos até Edward finalmente ganhar a eleição e conseguir se eleger como juiz estadual da Califórnia. Aquele seria o primeiro dia de trabalho nele e ele estava muito ansioso para isso. Era seu maior sonho se tornando realidade.

— Obrigado, meu amor — ele disse a abraçando forte e beijando seus cabelos — Obrigado pelo apoio que me deu, você sabe que essa vitória não é só minha é nossa e de toda nossa família.

— Eu sei amor e estou muito feliz com isso — ela disse beijando sua bochecha com força — Agora vai se arrumar que eu não quero que chegue atrasado — ela disse dando um tapinha nele e saindo da cama.

Edward se levantou e a carregou para o banheiro com ele.

...

— Seu pirralha — Bella parou escutando a voz do filho mais velho dizer.

— Seu chato — escutou a vozinha do seu filho mais novo dizer.

— Matt mijou na cama, Matt mijou na cama — Brian cantarolou.

— Não mijei não — Bella observou seu filho mais novo e mais velho sentados na mesa e provocando um ao outro.

Aqueles dois juntos eram impossíveis.

Seu guerreiro já tinha 15 anos e estava naquela fase rebelde de adolescente, amava provocar seus irmãos mais novos, mas era superprotetor com todos eles.

Sua linda menininha já tinha seus 14 anos e já era uma mocinha linda e comportada, era muito parecida com a mãe, mas tinha a personalidade do pai e já sonhava em fazer direito como ele.

Seu filho outro filho era um pequeno pestinha que vivia aprontando e trazendo alegria para casa. Ele tinha sido adotado por Edward e Bella quando tinha 2 anos, o menino no começo era quieto e quase não interagia, só demorou dois meses para ele se soltar e aprontar todas com Brian que protegia o irmão de tudo.

— Você não cresce nunca — Renesmee disse ao irmão mais velho balançando a cabeça.

— Você não cresce nunca — ele a imitou com uma vozinha fina e fazendo careta.

— Você não cresce nunca — Matt imitou o irmão e os dois riram da irmã que bufou, rolando seus olhos e comendo seu cereal.

— Brian e Matt, deixem Nessie em paz — Bella falou entrando na cozinha e encarando seus filhos mostrando que estava escutando toda a conversa deles — e Brian para de importunar Matt também — ela falou aproximando do seu menininho e beijando sua cabeça.

— Bom diia mamãe — Matt disse sorrindo mostrando a janelinha que estava em sua boca e isso fez instantaneamente Bella se lembrar do momento que conheceu o marido.

Mais de 30 anos já tinham se passado e tantas coisas tinham superado juntos.

Olhou para Brian todo saudável e crescendo cada dia,ele já estava do tamanho da mãe que tinha certeza que ele ficaria do tamanho do pai, tudo que tinham passado com ele, toda dor e desespero.

Olhou as vidas que ela e Edward tinham feito.

Os sacrifícios que tiveram que fazer, a família que tinham.

Seus sogros ainda moravam ali na cidade, seu pai continuava em Forks, agora casado, todo semestre Bella ia visita-lo e ele passava duas semanas com eles também. Alice e Jasper continuavam casados e era pais de duas menininhas lindas, Emmett e Rosalie depois de Emma tiveram trigêmeos idênticos da idade de Matt. Era uma loucura quando eles todos se reuniam.

Tudo era perfeito, ela tinha voltado a dar suas aulas e ela só tinha a agradecer por aquela vida maravilhosa que tinham.

É claro que eles tinham suas brigas, momentos que nem queriam olhar um na cara do outro, mas sempre superavam isso com muito amor, perdão e compreensão de ambas as partes.

— A senhora demorou mamãe, papai já está vindo? Ele não pode se atrasar — Nessie disse, ela era tão madura que Bella se surpreendia cada dia mais.

— Ele já vai está aqui, meu amor — Bella falou corando ao se lembrar do motivo do pequeno atraso.

Mas que culpa tinha se seu marido era um tesão e eles ainda pareciam dois adolescentes? Talvez aquele fosse um dos segredos do casamento deles ser tão bom.

Nem dois minutos depois Edward desceu, vestido com sua calça social, blusa branca e gravata, em seus braços ele carregava a outra razão da vida deles.

A caçula da família.

Ela tinha vindo de surpresa e sem ser planejada, mas só veio para completar ainda mais a família deles.

Sophie era toda manhosa e apegada a mãe, assim que a viu foi para os braços dela. Ela era parecida com a mãe, mas tinha os olhos verdes do pai.

Edward cumprimentou os filhos mexendo n cabelo deles e deu um beijo no cabelo de Nessie e eles tomaram um café da manhã rápido e conversando um com os outros.

Em um dado momento os olhos dos pais se conectaram e ambos transbordavam os mesmos sentimentos de felicidade e amor por tudo que tinham conquistado.

 _"Há quem diga que não se precisa de família para ser feliz, mas nenhum homem é feliz sozinho"._

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

n/a: Oii amores, finalmente consegui terminar o epilogo, não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas espero que tenham gostado. Muuuuito obrigada a todas vocês que comentaram e recomendaram a fic, me acompanhando em mais uma história minha, só tenho a agradecer por ter leitoras tão dedicadas e fieis que leem minhas ideias, que sofrem, brigam, se divirtam e se apaixonam.

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho de sempre, só não agradeço as ameaças de morte kkkkk

Enfim, sexta vai ter o primeiro capítulo em um Amor em Hollywood, alguém está ansioso com essa fic? Espero que vocês gostem muito dela...

Bem comentem e deixe-me saber o que acharam desse epílogo, eles tiveram uma família grande e feliz, não poderia ser diferente, não é?

Obrigaaada por tudo amores

beeijos


End file.
